Soul Eater 5Ds!
by PyronicTao
Summary: Read and find out. Summary sucks! Rated T for rude language and heavy violence if i make one and possibly have lemon scenes;... this may be M-rated but not that much. Not literally Yaoi so don't get confused of the characters name. Some chapters will have wrong grammar and sentence but im going to fix them. No mercy. No shame. No sequel. or will be? STILL IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yay a new fic q:

Maka: Wow ...

Akiza: Whats it called?

Me: *grins* Soul Eater 5Ds! ^-^

Yusei: ... Soul Eater ...

Soul: o3o Sweet ... I think?

**A/N: Ah a new story that I recently thought of ... I think ... alright lets begin the story **

**Summary: **A combination of Soul Eater and Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds!. New Domino City's heroes were all transported to a different dimension and lost their memories as they enterd a new world where Meisters and Demon Weapons defend their planet from Evil Humans and Kishin Asura ... This is somehow a sequel ... -_-'

*...* = doing something or Onomatopoeia

Emotional expressions = ^.^ `3` (: 0: *.* -_- - etc.

Bold Italic = _**Comunicating on a phone, window, mind or mirror**_

Bold =** Kishin ****Asura and Evil Humans**

Italic = _POVs, or mostly flashbacks_

'...' = thinking

**Cast's character roles:**

**Yusei Fudo as Soul  
Akiza Izinski as Maka  
Kaito Fudo as Lord Death ( -_-' I don't know his first name)  
Hideo Izinski as Spirit  
**  
Yusei/Soul: ... 0_0 Im/he's a ... weapon like him/me?

Akiza/Maka: ... 0_0

Me: Ah the smell of shockness (-w-) lets begin and I do not own anything except my OCs. Enjoy

* * *

Welcome to the world of meisters and weapons...

Death City has improved of its fine culture with a school called Death Weapon Meister Acadamy who was found by the headmaster Kaito Fudo or as most people called him... **Lord Death**.

* * *

**Death City**

**January 12, 2173**

**The Fudo Residence...**

Girl: Mom, Dad

Boy: Oh hey Skylar

Dad: What is it, Skylar

Skylar: I want to know where did you and mom meet

Mom: Really

Skylar: Kai wants to know too *looking at her older brother* Right, Big brother

Kai: Well if its about our parents past lives then yes *looking at his parents* we know your names are Yusei and Akiza so I suggest you tell us your story

Yusei: I knew this day would come but we'll tell you guys the whole story

Akiza: A very long story

Kai: So we know your originally students of Death Weapon Meister Acadamy and you meet uncle Jack and Crow at your teenage years... *serious look* we want the truth about how you guys, meister and weapon, manage to defeat _him_.

?: I should tell you kids about the whole story

Skylar: Aunt Shina!

Shina: Yusei do you mind if I tell them

Yusei: ... Of course Shina after all you _are _my "sister"

Yusei and Akiza left the living room since they both recieve a call from Jack to have a meeting

Kai: Ok Shina tell us about our parent's past

Shina: Alright then it all started when...

* * *

**Soul Eater 5Ds!: The adventures of the Grim Reaper and the Rouge Assassine**

**Episode 1: Yusei and Akiza's story**

**Chapter 1: Prologue. The Star and Rose.**

* * *

**Unknown POV: **'_A __sound soul ... dewlls within a sound mind ... and a sound body ..._

_After the defeat of the Dark Signers; the Crimson Signers had brought peace on their home New Domino City for a couple of months ... all of them were glad that the war was finally over and can rest for a the day as the heroes fought along side with each other ..._

_Everyone's souls returned from their rightfull owner ... until a madman named Sayer was released from Misty's Earthbound Immortal and wants his revenge on the Crimson Signers ..._

_As he went to his old Arcadia Movement Head Quarters, which was abanded, he notice one machine that wasn't destroyed in pieces ... it was called the "Different Dimension Portal" ... these can rip apart the space-time rift and may cause anyone even the Signers to lose their memories ... Sayer grins evily and decides to bring back the Earthbound Immortals to life by making himself immortal and enter a new world where freaks like them can conquer the world in darkness ..._

_His plan was a success ... as they entered; they soon found themselves in mysterious area where there are demons and fallen angels live ... everyone looks at the new arrivers and tells them to leave the place at once or else perish ... the Dark Signers and Sayer, except Carly, told him to give them more power so they can carry their vendetta against the Crimson Signers ... Shikashi ..._

* * *

**May 1, 2134 ...**

**Death City**

A woman was walking alone in the streets of Death City oblivios that a Evil Human (or E.H.) was hiding in the corner for his next meal as soon as the woman turned around the E.H. sliced her in pieces. The human soul appears and the E.H. eats it all until a scream was heard from a teenage girl ...

Evil Human: *growling* **Want more power ***chased after her*

The girl runned for her dear life hoping the monster didnt chase her but she was wrong; the E.H. have caught her on guard ... he was about to slice her until ...

?: Tch

The E.H. looks up and the teen girl made run for it.

Male: Looks like we got ourselves a Kishin, Akiza

Akiza Izinski also known as the Rouge Assassine is a 17 year old female; wears black gloves and short heeled boots, a purple dress under a long dark coat, black stonkings, and a red colarbone; She has short burgundy hair with two long bangs attached with a silver metal... thing, feline-cat amber eyes, and slightly pale skin. She is an A-class Meister.

Akiza: As far as im concered that Kishin used to be human until this freak broke the rules and turned into a combination of both meister and demon weapon shikashi *trenged her hands* he must be eliminated, Yusei

Yusei Fudo also known as the Grim Reaper is an 18 year old male; wears black gloves and boots, a dark red T-shirt under a long dark coat, black pants, and a black colarbone; He has an upside down black crab-hair with lighting yellow highlights and bangs on his fourhead, sharp sapphire eyes, and tan skin. He is an A-class Demon Weapon and a full shinigami.

Yusei: *smirks and stands up* He and I maybe weapons although *left arm turns into a scythe* mines only cooler so lets just send this son of a bitch back to hell!

Transforms into a Death scythe.

Akiza: *smirks* You just read my mind *grabs the weapon* but ... as for you Evil Human ... *dark tone* you will wish you were never born!

* * *

_Romaji lyrics_

_*music plays*_

_'Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga _  
_mune wa sasu nara_  
_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga_  
_ ima kikoeru ka?_

_*instruments playing*_

_Roku ni me mo awasazu_  
_unmei ni made karandeku_  
_Yukisaki moro kabutteru_  
_kuenai yoru wo hashire_

_Fukaoi shisugita mabushisa ga_  
_warue yume ni tsuzuite mo_

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga_  
_mune wa sasu nara_  
_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga_  
_ima kikoeru ka?_

_Deatta wake wa dou datte ii_  
_mikitsukerarete_  
_Fureta shunkan no kizo no fun dake_  
_tashika ni nareru_

_*guiter plays and stops*_

Note: Check Soul Eater opening 1 FULL

* * *

The Evil Human runs towards Akiza with his razor fingers but she manages to dodge the attack by jumping over him

Yusei: Aki! Now's your chance!

He likes to call her Aki instead of Akiza since he use to tease her about giving her a nickname but she fought back when angrily called him Yus instead of Yusei which made him ... **Angry**. But they both got use to it.

Akiza: Im on it Yusei!

She speeds attack the E.H. with her Death Scythe and blocked every attack from their opponent.

Akiza: *jumps up and spins her Death Scythe* GO TO HELL!

Slices the E.H. in half and turned into a Kishin-Egg. She lands on the ground without a scratch. Yusei returned back to his human form and grabs the Kishin-Egg which he eats all down.

Yusei: *sighs and puts his hands together* Thank you for the good meal, Akiza

Akiza: *smiles* Your welcome *looks up at the night sky*

Yusei: Alright thats 99 Kishin-Eggs down so that leaves one more to go *turns to see his partner who also looks up at him* all I got to is get a soul of a Witch and I'll became one of Tou-san's Death Scythes. *walks the brick stairs*

Akiza: Seems we have reached to the next level *catching up to her partner*

As they both reached the next streets where their furniture stores. Akiza walks up at the window and dialed her partner's father's number.

Akiza: Just type in the number ... 42-42-564 shini-shini-goroshi call upon our Lord Death

A flash of blue light signals the window and appeared Yusei's father ... Kaito Fudo

Akiza: _**Hello Lord Death this is Meister Akiza**_

Kaito Fudo also known as Lord Death is the headmaster of the Death Weapon Meister Academy (or DWMA) and the father of Yusei; he wears a black long robe with a hood which covers from neck to feet including a skull symbol on his chest. He has sharp hazel blue eyes, raven crab hair with a bang covering his right eye, and tan skin. He is one of the powerfull Meisters to ever defeated Sayer by ripping his skin off.

Kaito: _**Hello Meister Akiza I received your call so how was the mission? Did you collect all the Kishin-Eggs I asked? (:**_

Akiza: _**Great actually**_

Yusei: _**We both just collect 99 Kishin-Eggs, Tou-san**_

Kaito: _**Spleanded, Im proud of you both and Akiza you were exactly like your mother when she collected every souls**_

Yusei and Akiza both chuckled nerviously with their hands behind their heads until ...

?: _**Oi**_

Yusei/Akiza: *chibi version with confusion signs above their heads* _**Huh?**_ *shocked expressions and thinking* 'No!... Not Hideo/Tou-san!'

Hideo Izinski is the senator of Death City and clearly Akiza's father; he usually wears a grey suit with black shoes. He has sharp dark brown eyes, short brown hair which includes a small beard **(LOL)**, and light tan skin. He is one of Kaito's Death Scythes and long time friend.

Hideo: _**If you think your going to touch my daughter** _*twitching* _**I swear I WILL MURDER YOU!**_ *popping at the mirror looking at Yusei with fiery eyes* _**YOU GOT THAT YOU LITTLE CRAB-HEAD!**_

Yusei: **_Tch as if you would think that im going to do_ **it *grinning* _**Old man**_

Hideo: *hissing* _**Why you- WHY YOU DIDN'T MAKE A MOVE ON HER YOUR A MAN AREN'T YOU!**_

Yusei: *sigh* _**I would but you really are annoying and stupid**_

Hideo: _**WHAT DID YOU SAY!**_ *turns to see his daughter* _**Akiza your daddy loves you**_

Akiza: *looks away with angry signs and smirks* _**As if I ever wanted you to be my father**_

Hideo: *heavy shock, gasped and ... hides in the corner with depression signs around him*

Yusei: *sweatdrop sign* _**Thats ... really low Akiza**_

Akiza: -_-' _**No kidding**_

Kaito: _**Well never mind him guys ... anyway since you two already know this**_ *serious tone* _**once you gather all 99 Kishin souls both of you must collect a Witch soul but truth is witches are quite more powerfull than Evil Humans and Kishin Asuras plus no one has survived when they challenge a witch**_ *frowns* _**If you mistakenly get a different soul then all the Kishin-Eggs you collect so far will be consumed ... meaning you have to start over again**_

Yusei: _**Understood father ... so what's our next mission?**_

Kaito: _**The mission your both assigned is to gather information on the Pyramids of Bloody Egypt so ...** _*gives a thumps up* _**good ****luck**_

The Pyramids of Bloody Egypt is actually were mummified pharoas died and the sandy desert turn into a bloody desert; touch the blood and you will die from it like someone pulled you. The pyramids are now made of steel.

Akiza: _**We wont let you down Lord Death**_

Kaito: **_Oh and one more thing Yusei_**

Yusei: _**What, Tou-san?**_

Kaito: *whispering* _**I now your dirty little secret and I promise I won't tell Hideo**_

Both Yusei and Akiza blushed when he heard him say that

Yusei: *still blushing* _**D-d-dad we didn't even do**_ it _**yet**_

Kaito: _**I know and I already approved**_

Akiza: _**Ok lets get going Yusei**_

Yusei: _**Alright dad i'll make you proud and become the greatest Death Scythe**_

Kaito: _**That's my boy ja ne!**_

Communication ended from his mirror and heard Hideo's crying

Kaito: *sweatdropping* My you are a little annoying?

Hideo: *crying* Akiza!

Kaito: *twitching with annoyance*

Out of the blue he use his hand to hit his friend's head

Kaito: *serious and threatining tone* If you won't shut up Im going to use my Grim Reaper Chop to split your head off!

Hideo: *completly knocked out*

* * *

**Pyramids of Bloody Egypt**

**Desert Island**

Yusei and Akiza used their flying skatebourds to travel across the sandy desert without walking or running.

Akiza: Yusei

Yusei: Yeah Akiza

Akiza: Why did your father just said that word?

Yusei: o_o I don't know

Akiza: *sigh* Something tells me your dad is like my dad

Yusei: What do you mean?

Akiza: My father is a two time cheater and your dad is a pervert

Yusei: -_- Oh ... that

The two teens reached the Pyramids of Bloody Egypt and land there as their flying skateboards return back to their hands **(like Death the Kid does in the anime)**.

Akiza: *shivers* This place gives me the creeps

Yusei: *chuckles* Why, are you afraid of the dark, Akiza?

Akiza: WHAT! *anger* Im not afraid of anything not even the dark scares me!

~ 15 minutes later ~

Akiza: *whimpering while hiding behind Yusei*

Yusei: Wow it took you 15 minutes to stand the darkness

Akiza: Sh-shut up, Yusei

Yusei: Don't worry i'll protect you from the boogeyman hehe

Akiza: *whispering* Baka! (-3-)

Both of them made it to the Pharoah's tomb and were amazed once they've enterd

Yusei: Alright Tou-san said we need to collect information about this place *putting his dark blue backpack down*

Akiza: Alright but make it quick will you

She noticed Yusei face turned pale

Akiza: Dou shita no, Yusei?

Yusei: We forgot to bring the ghost detector

Akiza: O_O Whah *panicking* Theres ghost here!

Yusei: Akiza calm down

Akiza: Calm down!

Yusei: *sigh* Hey Akiza

Akiza: Yeah

Yusei: Im going to get the ghost detector at Death City I want you to stay here and don't go anywhere

Akiza: *shocked expression* NANIIIII!

Yusei: Don't worry it will take a few hours *dashed away in chibi form* I'LL BE BAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!

Akiza: *chibi form and tears of waterfall* WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME!

Silence fill the room and Akiza felt really lonely...

Akiza: ... *depressed sign appeared in her right eye* He ... He left me

?: *very deep voice* **What do we have here!**

Akiza: *shocked expression* 'what ... is this feeling' *turns her head slowly*

?: **Hehehe a woman I see *laughs evily* YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! **

Akiza: KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**At Death City...**

Yusei: Dammit were is it *desperetly trying to find the Ghost Detector or G.D.* 'Must be in Akiza's closet'

Once he went to his partner's closet; he was shocked that there was equipment for hunting down monsters

Yusei: 'I... never knew she was into horror fics' *notice the G.D.* looks like I found it

He sped up his flying skateboard and went to Pyramids of Bloody Egypt

* * *

**At the Chamber of Death**

Yusei: *yelling* Akiza! Im back!

No one answered but only silence...

Yusei: 'That's strange'

A white and blueish chibi dragon came to his lap

?: Konichiwa, Master *smilling*

Yusei: Star what are you doing here?

Stardust Dragon is Yusei's pet dragon who somewhat found him at a young age **(I don't know how to describe Stardust's feature but check Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds! Wiki and see what I mean)**. Yusei nicknamed his dragon Star.

Stardust Dragon: I wanted to come out and see what you and your girlfriend are doing *pervy grin*

Yusei: *sigh* for the last time Star ... STOP THINKING ABOUT HOW ME AND AKIZA GOT TANGLED UP!

Stardust Dragon: Geeezzz calm down master

Yusei: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT ... *face turning a bit depressed* Anyway why are you really here?

Stardust Dragon: *face turning pale* ... *cries in chibi form* I miss Black Rose!

Yusei: *extremely shocked* IS THAT WHY YOU CAME OUT TO SEE YOUR MATE?

Suddenly they both heard wings flapping like it was freaked out

?: YUSEI! STARDUST!

Yusei: That sounded like...

Stardust Dragon: Black Rose!

Black Rose Dragon is Akiza's pet dragon whom she meet at a young age **(Again I don't know how to describe Black Rose's feature)**.  
Akiza nicknamed her dragon Rose.

Black Rose Dragon: Yusei! Akiza is in danger!

Yusei: *shocked* What! *really pissed off* Tell me Rose where is she!

Yusei and the two dragons kept on running until they saw the entrance

Yusei: Akiza are you alri-

He saw Akiza fully naked but her chest and womanhood was covered in rapped bandages; also she look like she was trapped in chains

Akiza: Yusei! Help me!

Moment of silence...

3...

2...

1...

Yusei: *EPIC NOSEBLEED* Naked Akiza... *fainted and fell to the ground*

Akiza: ... *blushing madly*

?: **Well this is unexpected **

Yusei managed to recover but his nose kept on bleeding

Yusei: *really pissed off* Hey! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY AKIZA!

?: **This is your woman?**

Yusei: *no idea what he said* Of course she's mine *scary evil face* If you lay on her one more time ... I'LL DESTROY YOU!

Ray Pharaoh: ***smirks* Very well my name is Ray Pharaoh and what is your nam-**

Punched by the face

~ 45 minutes later ~

Ray Pharaoh was K-O Hit several times and vanishes into thin air

Akiza: Thanks for saving me Yusei *hugs him tight*

Yusei: *blushed and steam appeared in his head* N-n-naked Akiza *epic nosebleed*

Akiza: Huh? *felt Yusei's... boner and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes* Eeeekkk! *covered herself* Im so sorry Yusei!

Yusei: *looked away and covered his nose* No I should be the one who's sorry

* * *

**DWMA...**

**Main Office...**

Kaito: So *looking at his son and Akiza* Did you collect the information about the Pyramids of Bloody Egypt?

Yusei: Yes *gives the papers*

Kaito: Alright lets see here *looks at the papers* ...

Akiza: *whispering to Yusei* Is your father always like this

Yusei: *whispering back* That depends

Kaito looks at them with serious eyes

Yusei/Akiza: *Lucky Star form **(check the anime)*** What is it?

Silence... and a black screen appeared

Kaito: You both failed miserably and your time was set only 1 hour

The two teenagers were frozen like stone

Yusei/Akiza: *Pale Frozen* ... *Ultimatly shocked* NNNNNAAAAAAAANNNIIIIIII!

* * *

**Death City...**

**At Yusei's and Akiza's apartment...**

Akiza: Aw man *depression sign* we failed on our mission

Yusei: Oh come on Akiza its not that bad

Akiza: I know but how could I

Yusei: *sigh*

Yusei went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of popcorn; afterwords he picked up a movie in the DVD shelf

Yusei: Do you want watch a movie?

Akiza: Yeah *sits in the couch* What kind of movie were watching?

Yusei: I was thinking of an action movie *gives the bowl to Akiza*

Akiza: That's fine by me *grabs the bowl* So what's the title

Yusei: *grins* Ever heard of Wrath of the Titans

Akiza: Wait _the _Wrath of the Titans!

Yusei: *nods*

Akiza: AWSOME! I wanted to see that movie since they came out in theaters

Yusei: *smiles* Well your wish is granted

~ an 1 hour and 10 minutes later ~

Only half way until the movie ended; Yusei fell asleep when Perseus killed Kronos in the movie although he wanted to see the whole thing but couldn't

Akiza: *looks at the sleepy Yusei who his left arm rapped around her neck* 'He looks kinda... cute?' *smiling and looked up at the ceiling* 'Im glad he saved me from my loneliness ... no one has ever done this for me before' Hey Yusei

Yusei: *woke up with random words* Huh? Is the Minotaur coming? Is the world gonna end? Are aliens coming to destroy us all?

Akiza: *seemed disturbed* Uhh.. No

Yusei: Oh

Akiza: Do you remember the day we meet and became partners?

Yusei: How could I forget

* * *

_5 years ago... _**(Note: they don't remember so their own timeline changes back to 5 years even their age)**

_A young 12 year old Akiza Izinski was fearing for her life when 8 men, who are in their 30s, was chasing her from the streets._

_Man #1: COME BACK HERE YOU, BITCH!_

_Man #4: YEAH SO WE COULD FUCK YOU!_

_Akiza: NO LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_She made a left turn hoping they won't catch up to her but she was wrong; there was a dead end and the 8 men surrounded her. She trembled when they were closing in and begin to cry thinking she will die when they take her virginity._

_Akiza: __'Someone... help me...' *closed her eyes not wanting to look*_

_Just as the men almost touched her; a loud kick broke her thoughts..._

_?: *hissing* You guys get the fuck out of here or else you'll end up like your friend_

_Man #1: *smirks evily* And just who do you think you are boy_

_The young man's left arm change into a scythe_

_Man #6: Scott that kid is Death's son ..._

_Scott: No way *trembled in fear* thats ..._

_Yusei: My name is Yusei Fudo the son of the Grim Reaper *dark tone* If you dare to hurt an innocent girl especially her *pointing at Akiza* I swear ... IM GOING TO FUCKIN' KILL YOU ALL! FROM LIMB TO LIMB!_

_Man #4: L-lets get out of here_

_Scott: But what about the gir-_

_Man #3: Forget about her not when this freak is around_

_All the men run off before they get chopped off by the young grim reaper; Yusei's left arm return to normal_

_Yusei: *turns to see the frightened and shocked girl* S-sorry for scarying you like that *frowning* I better leave_

_Akiza: Wait! *grabing his left arm*_

_Yusei: Huh? *looks down at Akiza*_

_Akiza: *sobbing* Please don't leave me *sob* Im scared_

_Yusei: But aren't you afraid of me?_

_Akiza: *sob* n-no its just that I don't want to be left alone *hugging his left arm and buried her head* from those sick men *sob*_

_Yusei: ... *looks around and realized it wasn't safe for her at night* Its not safe here so im guessing I could take you back ho-_

_Akiza: No!_

_Yusei: Why not? *confused*_

_Akiza: Because ... my father sent me away *sobbing* that's why im here alone_

_Yusei: ... *sigh and mumbling* I guess I have no choice ... *normal tone* You can come live with me_

_Akiza: Eh? *looks up at him with puffy red eyes* But ..._

_Yusei: *caring tone* Its alright and besides my parents won't mind *smiles*_

_Akiza: *blushed lightly* You would ... do that ... for me?_

_Yusei: Of course ... *gives his black jacket to Akiza and place it around her shoulders* by the way what's your name?_

_Akiza: ... Akiza *smiles lightly*_

_Yusei: Akiza huh thats a cute name *smiles* Im Yusei_

* * *

_~ Another flashback ~_

_Kaito: Congragulations you two your both officially partners! ^.^_

_Akiza: This is great, Yusei, were officially partners *hugs Yusei*_

_Yusei: Thats really great to know *smiling*_

* * *

Yusei: That was 5 years ago and its still worth it

Akiza: Yeah *looks at the time* Its getting late *yawns* we better get some sleep

Yusei: Huh its 9 o'clock already

The two teens went to their bedroom, which they both share, and slept peacefully in each others arm

Akiza: 'Its strange how me and Yusei sleep together like this but' *smiling* 'Ive always wanted to be safe around his arms' *mumbling* You really are something, Yusei

She fell asleep and snuggled while Yusei simply smiled in his sleep

Yusei: 'No matter what happens i'll always protect you, Akiza'

* * *

Meanwhile outside their apartment...

A mysterious man with a very dark cloak covering from head to toe with dark olive green eyes was looking at the young teenagers outside the window

Mysterious voice: I found Setsuko's daughter and the Grim Reaper's son *grins evily* soon the girl will be mine

Laughs like a madman when he left...

* * *

_*piano plays*_

_Romaji Lyrics_

_Itsuki mita yume_  
_Todokanai tsubuyaki dake_  
_Yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku_  
_Yagate mihiraku sono hitomi Unmei nara_  
_Semete Sou, ima dake_

_Kanawanai to utsumuku Yorukaze ni tada unadare_  
_Namida Tsukikage Te no hira ni afureteyuku_  
_Nani ga hoshii no?_  
_Kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete ita_

_Deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao_  
_Mamoritakute Zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo_  
_Itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimeteta_

_Soba ni ireru dake de_  
_Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de_  
_Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni_  
_Mawari tsuzukete iru omoi ni_  
_Yasuragi michita owari wa kuru no?_  
_Kurikaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai_  
_Ake no Sora no Hikari ni kawaru_

_*instruments play*_

Note: check Agony by Kotoko either lyrics or video full version or go to Anime Lyrics dot com

* * *

Chapter 1 ended...

Me: So how was it (:

Maka/Soul: Not bad

Me: And you Yusei

Yusei: *epic nosebleed with spiral eyes* N-n-n-naked A-A-Akiza

Akiza: ... I can't believe me and Yusei share the same bedroom *sigh*

* * *

Japaness word meaning

Shikashi = but or however

Tou-san = Father or Dad

Shini-shini-goroshi = Death-death-murder

Ja ne: See you later

Baka = Idiot

Dou shita no = What's wrong

Konichiwa = Hello

Nani = What

* * *

Next time on Soul Eater 5Ds! *Fairy Tail music **(the ones with the previews)***

Yusei: Hey I thought you were going to continue me and Akiza's story

Me: Actually there are 2 prologues that I need to work on

Akiza: And who might that be Pyro

Me: Jack's prologue and Crow's prologue

Yusei: ... Of course

Me: Do the disclaimer guys

Yusei/Akiza: Jikai**(means 'next time') **Soul Eater 5Ds! Crow and Mira's story! The black bird and white bird!

Crow: That's the title for me and Mira's story?

Me: Yes indeed

Shina: *overprotected of her sister* LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU PERVERT!

Crow: HOLY SHIT!

* * *

**Love it or Hate it? Who cares! The next chapter will be processed some other time so ... review please!  
Also I will tell you who is Kai, Skylar, Mira, and Shina in the future chapters so let me have some time to finish the rest of the chapters. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2 is done :D

Crow/Black Star: FINALLY!

Mira/Tsubaki: ^_^'

Yusei: Aw man I thought there would be more Faithshipping

Me: Since when did you like Faithshipping

Akiza: Since Crow showed Yusei an animated video, which highly doesn't exist, that Yusei and I made love since we were both drunk

Me: ... CONGRAGULATIONS YUSEI YOU ARE FINALLY A HENTAI! XD

Yusei: To be honest since me and Akiza made love I have on thing to say ... *pervy grin*

Me: What?

Yusei: I HAVE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE! XD

Akiza: Me too :D

Sherry: Im not :(

Me: TOO BAD SHERRY YOU COMPLETELY LOST TO AKIZA! ... sorry for all you YuSherry fans

Sherry: I thought me and Yusei were meant to be together

Yusei: *completely shocked* Since when! In the anime I have no interest in you!

Crow: Well thats true

Maka: Ok enough of the chit-chat lets move on to the story already

Me: Fine do the disclaimer Soul

Soul: Pyro does not own Soul Eater and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds except her OCs

* * *

*doing something or Onomatopeia*

Emotianal Expressions

'thinking'

_**Communication: Phone, Mind, Window, or Mirror**_

_Flashbacks or POVs_

**Witches only females or Evil human**

**Main Cast's Character roles:**

**Yusei Fudo as Soul**  
**Crow Hogan as Black Star**  
**Akiza Izinski as Maka**  
**Mira Kuso as Tsubaki****  
Brave as Mifune  
Sect as Angela (male counterpart only)**

* * *

**Soul Eater 5Ds! The adventures of the Grim Reaper and the Rouge Assassine**

**Episode 2: Crow and Mira's story**

**Chapter 2: Prologue. The Black Bird and White Bird**

* * *

**May 6, 2134**

**DWMA**

**Hallway**

Yusei and Akiza were looking for a mission to assigned with since they were only 90 Kishin-Eggs**(will be explained in chapter 4)** they collected so far and became the most respected students in the acadamy.

Akiza: *sigh* There's some missions that are already taken so far

Yusei: You can't blame em' Akiza although some like to go for the extreme ones

Male: OI!

Both teenagers looked at the right direction and out of nowhere Yusei got hit by the face

Yusei: *shocked and fell down to the ground*

Male: Haha I got you Yus' *laughing*

Akiza: *evil face* Crow!

Crow Hogan also known as Black Raven is an 18 year old male; He wears a grey shirt with no sleeves, a black scarf, dark grey pants with black boots, and white bandages covering his lower arms and hands. He has spiky orange hair which is attached to a grey headband, sharp grey eyes, and light tan skin including a raven mark in his right arm. He is an A-class Dark Meister.

Akiza: You *scary face and a dark tone* How dare you punch my partner! *cracks her hands*

Crow: *stops laughing and heavy shock* AKIZA!

Akiza: *dark tone* You shouldn't have done that, Hentai!

Yusei: *standing up* Actually im fine but ... *evil face and dark tone* Do that again or i'll make you into sushi, Crow!

Crow: *cries since he doesnt want to die* NO! Don't kill me! Im still a virgin and I haven't even done it with Mira!

Mira Kuso also known as White Raven is a 17 year old female; She wears a light grey sleeveless shirt, short light blue skirt, a black ninja scarf and dark grey high-heeled boots. She has long blue hair that reaches her upper back with a long bang covering her right eye, fair skin, and feline-cat golden eyes. She is an A-class Dark Demon Weapon.

Mira: W-what? *slightly shocked*

Yusei/Akiza: *fiery waves of death, deadly tone, and deadly eyes with an evil smile* You are unworthy, Crow!

Mira steps in and protects Crow

Mira: *serious tone* Don't you dare try to hurt Crow!

Yusei and Akiza were surprised from her actions but understood and they both headed to their classroom

Crow: *sighed in relief* I thought they were literally going to kill me

Mira: *smiling* At least they didn't

Crow: Kehe Im glad to here that

* * *

**At B-4**

A teacher was teaching his students about the hystory of Meisters and Demon Weapons became alies

Crow: *irritaiting in annoyance* Geezz when is class gonna end

Mira: Oh come on its not really that bad

Crow: Yeah right

* * *

**At Kaito Fudo's headquarters**

Crow and Mira were getting nervious about a _certian _someone to give them something

Mira: You called us Lord Death

Kaito: Its Lord Kaito 'Why does everyone keep calling me that name!' I need you both to collect ... some human organisms

Crow: *shocked* NANIIII!

Kaito: Nah im just kidding *grin* however I need to ask

Crow: ?

Kaito: How many Kishin-Eggs did you guys collect so far

Mira: ... 1 ...

Moment of silence...

3...

2...

1...

Kaito: ... *twitching* just ... 1 Kishin-Egg ...

A chart of Crow's and Mira's status is ... EPIC FAIL!

Crow: We'll it doesn't matter so *an autograph signed by Crow* you can have this autograph who cares if my weapon becomes the ultamite "Death Scythe"

Out of the blue Kaito chops Crow's head which is now bleeding not split in half...

Kaito: *angry sign* My son was right... you are unworthy...

Mira: *nervious expression* Ehehe sorry about my partner I mean we only known each other for ... 5 months

Kaito: *sigh* Well there is another way to get all Kishin-Eggs

Crow: *recovered* Whoa really

Kaito: Yeah and its called a "Strong Soul"

Strong Soul is the highest level of gathering 99 Kishin-Eggs without obtaining in different locations

Crow: Awsome so thats 99+1=100 *happy expression* This is so gonna be easy!

Kaito: That's correct

Mira: So how do we get it

Kaito: Well there is this guy name Brave ... who possess a weapon named Loki**(you know who he looks like)**

Crow: Wait the legendary Brave *excited* that so cool! Come on Mira lets kick some ass!

Kaito was about to tell them about the witch but the two teenagers left in his sight

Kaito: Wait!

Silence fill his office

Kaito: *sigh* They never listen

* * *

Elsewhere...

Al Capone and his men chased a young boy name Sect**(check the wikia)** who is running away from them

Al Canpone: COME HERE YOU DAMN MALE WITCH!

Sect: *smirks*

Sect turns to his right and right in time a man in a grey cloak appeared before them

Man #2: Who are you!

Brave: My name is Brave the Trickster Im Sect's bodygaurd *pulls out his katana**(did I spell it right)*** if you dare hurt this child *dark tone* you will suffer the consequences

However Al Canpone and his men did not listen to his words and charged at him; Big mistake; Brave easily defeats them with one single blow without failing

Brave: You can come out now, Sect

Sect: Tch serves them right to challenge me *looking up to them* pathetic monkeys!

Both left leaving the Kishin-Eggs behind

* * *

**At Lost Island**

Crow and Mira used their ninja speed to race at Lost Island, where the famous Brave lives who protects n of the witche's children

Crow: Awsome lets go find Brave! *chibi form* YAHOOO! *runs off to seek Brave*

Mira: *sigh* He never changes at all *chases him behind*

As soon as he wents to a building in Satelite he sees 98 Kishin-Eggs floating in mid-air

Crow: Grrr someone just came here already hmph!

?: Oh is that so

Both teenagers prepared themselves and see if the enemy or ally is here before them

Crow: Mira

Mira: Got it

Transforms into a Chain Scythe

Crow: *grabs the chain scythe* Alright come out you freak

Silence was heared in the air however; a blade came towards Crow but counterattacked by blocking it

Male: Looks like he manage to dodge it

Crow: Who are you and do you want!

Brave: What do I want you say? *chuckles* Well I'll introduce myself *serious eyes* my name is Brave the Trickster the guardian of the male witch name Sect if you dare try to hurt him *pulls out his katana* you'll have to get through me

Crow: Tch be my guest!

Both began the duel and their blades collided leaving lighting coming out of the blades

?: Master this guy is bad news so don't let your guard down

Crow: Ha I got this Black plus I will surpass Kami!

Black-Winged Dragon is Crow's long time friend who he meet at a young age**(I don't know how to describe his features if you watched the anime you already know)**. Crow nicknamed his dragon Black.

Black-Winged Dragon: *sigh* 'Anata wa bakadesu'

Crow: Black Raven Speed! *quickend his paced*

Brave: *used his sword to defend himself* 'Bakame'

Crow swiftly charged at Brave by attacking but once he did that Brave caught his left leg and swinged him sending him flying to the air

Mira: Crow!

Crow: Kgh damn you bastard

Brave: Im going to ask you this *serious tone* Stay away from Sect or else suffer the consequences! And besides if I kill you I would get nightmares *smirks* Pipsqueak

Crow: *twitching* Pipsqueak! *sits up and charges at Brave* I'll show you who is a pipsqueak, asshole! Mira change to a ninja blade!

Mira: Right

Changes to blade mode

Brave: Tch whatever

Both swords collided; however Brave realized that Crow used a decoy of himself

Brave: 'What how did he managed to-'

Crow used soul wavelength**(similar to Black Star's attack when he used it to Dr. Stein)** which pretty much made Brave allowed himself to lose ... by accident.

Crow: Now were is that warlock Sect!

Brave: ...

Crow: Fine *raising up his blade in the air* then you will be eliminated first

Male: HEY!

Crow stopped his attack and looked up at the air where an 11 year old brunette boy riding his motorcycle that kinda looked like it shaped of an ant**(check the wikia of 5D's and see Sect Injuin from the manga info)**. Once his motorcycle landed on the ground; he punched Crow in the face angrily and defended his guardian Brave.

Sect: Don't you dare kill him, punk!

Crow: *getting up* Gr why you little- *realized it was just a kid* So your... Sect

Mira: Crow we have all the Kishin-Eggs but killing a child like him is not right

Crow: But he is a male witch we have to kill him otherwise we wont be able to gather all the souls!

Sect: Tch im still too young to be killed so I suggest you let me live

Brave: If you really want to kill him then kill me first *serious tone* I swear on my sword!

This made Crow uneasy he has to choose whether to kill the warlock or let him live

Sect: *poundered Crow* BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! *grabbed a sword and slamed at Crow's forehead* BAKA!

Crow: GAAAAHHHH! *pissed off*

Sect: Oh shit! *runs away from him*

Crow: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

Mira: Crow

Crow: *sigh in defeat* Alright I wont kill him

Mira returned back to her human form

Brave: Wait a second why didn't you kill us your part of the bird clan aren't you!

Crow: Well if I kill a child like him than I'll regret it for the rest of my life

Brave smirked while Sect just stick his tongue out at Crow

Crow: Ok Mira lets get all these souls and go back to Death City ... *shivered from two raging grim reapers* and explained what happened

Mira: *smilling* Sure

While the two teens left; Yusei and Akiza already just witnessed the whole scene

Akiza: He may be a pervert but he still cares about children

Yusei: You know, Crow isn't really that bad *looking at her directly* its just that sometimes he annoys everyone

Akiza: Then why did Mira chose him instead of someone else

Yusei: Well beside being a pervert he takes care of orphans *smirks and looks up at the blue sky* Maybe thats why she chose him

Akiza: I see ... *smirk* what a hentai he is...

Yusei: Indeed...

Both left Satallite and went back to Death City by using their flying skateboard

* * *

**DWMA office where Yusei, Akiza, Crow and Mira are...**

Kaito: _**My son told me about your mission and showed me what you did**_

Crow felt two death glares but didn't dare to look behind since he knows who they are

Kaito: _**Well since you failed the mission, your collection of soul is consumed**_

All the Kishin-Eggs disappeared into the mid-air

Crow: Dammit

Mira: *sigh* 'sorry Crow but you can't kill that boy its too... **Abortion**'

Kaito: _**Oh I almost forgot (:**_

Crow/Mira: What is it?

Kaito: _**There are two new students or better yet a student and teacher coming at this acadamy**_

Crow and Mira looked at Yusei

Yusei: What! I don't even know who they are

Mira: Should we check

Akiza: Of course

* * *

As they all left the building and noticed two people admiring the acadamy Crow was shocked that both Brave and Sect came here to join the school

Sect: *noticed Crow* Well if it isn't Carrot-Top *grining* hows you're mild defeat

Crow: Why you-

Yusei/Akiza: *death glare* Don't even think about Crow!

Crow: *gulped* Of course why wouldn't I...

Mira: Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Acadamy *smilling* How can we assisst you?

Crow fell completly off guard

Brave: Well since you and that pipsqueak are both meister and weapon we would like to attend the acadamy

Crow: WHAT!

Yusei: *ignoring Crow* It will be my honor Brave and Sect

Crow: *shocked* ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

Akiza: *ignoring Crow* Since you're here, me and Yusei will like to show you around

As the two guided Brave and Sect; Crow was still dumbfounded from what happened

Crow: ...

Mira: *sighed happily* Aren't you glad that they-

Noticed Crow wasn't there with her

Mira: *shocked* 'OH SHIT! HE IS NOT GONNA LIVE FROM YUSEI'S AND AKIZA'S WRATH!'

* * *

**Inside the acadamy**

Crow was running fast and was catching up to the others yelling...

Crow: BASTARD YOU WILL NEVER SURPASS GOD!

When he was about to punch Brave; Yusei grabbed his fist and glared at him angrily

Yusei: *angry tone* CROW!

Crow: 'OH NOOO!'

Yusei: YOU SON OF BITCH!

He throwed him at the ceiling sending him to the air

Mira: *noticed Crow flying* Yep he got owned...

* * *

Chapter 2 ended...

Me: damn that was at least 3,308 words than the first chapter

Crow: WHAT THE FUCK, PYRO!

Shina: Serves you right (:

Black Star: ...

* * *

Japaness word meaning

Baka = Idiot

Kami = God

Bakame = Fool

Anata wa bakadesu = You are a fool or you're a fool

* * *

*Fairy Tail theme music*

Yusei: So the next chapter is Jack's prolouge

Death the Kid: Yes indeed

Me: Hey I was going to say!

Akiza: Should we do the ending disclaimer

Me: Go for it

Yusei/Akiza: Jikai! Soul Eater 5Ds! Jack, Carly, and Angie's story! The Demon, Witch, and Devil!

Jack: Dammit I have to wait for this

Angie: At least there are no smut fics until she reaches chapter 8...

Me: Im still thinking about it plus the writers block is over THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 3 is still processing ... only 10%. Hope you enjoy the fic. Peace! Also right now im doing my research project and technical journay... AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY.  
P.S. Seeker Heart thank you for the nice comment but ... SOMEBODY STOLE MY STORY KANNAZUKI NO MIKO 5DS STYLE! ... Dang it either that or somehow deleted by itself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!

Yusei/Akiza/Jack: What?

Me: You guys remember the show called Thundercats, right?

Yusei: Oh you mean Lion-O and his friends saving the world from Mumm-Ra

Me: Yeah thats it...

Akiza: What about it?

Me: PUMYRA BETRAYED LION-O AND THE OTHERS BECAUSE SHE WANTED REVENGE ON HER KING!

Akiza: WHAT!

Yusei: Are you saying that all this time Pumyra made a deal with Mumm-Ra from the day that Thundera fallen so she can carry her vendetta on Lion-O

Me: EXACTLY! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT ALL OF US FANS WERE FOOLED BY THIS! CURSE YOU DIRECTORS OF THUNDERCATS! YOU RUIN THE LIMYRA MOMMENTS! AND I THOUGHT THAT ITS POSSIBLE THAT YUSEI COULD BE LION-O, JACK AS TYGRA, SHERRY AS CHEETARA, LEO AS WILYKIT, LUNA AS WILYKAT, AND AKIZA AS PUMYRA! *censored* YOU! *turned into a demon like Mumm-Ra*

Yusei: Oh boy she's gone mad!

Sherry: Hold on to her!

Me: *demon voice* LET ME AT EM' YOU FOOLS! I WANT TO KILL THOSE DIRECTORS!

Akiza: CODE RED I REPEAT CODE RED!

Death the Kid: PYRO DOESNT OWN YGO! 5DS INCLUDING SOUL EATER AND IF SHE DOES SHE WOULD ALSO OWN THUNDERCATS!

* * *

**We're sorry but we have technical difficulty since we are dealing with a rampaging PSYCHOPATHIC and DEMONIC author on the loose until then enjoy the rest of the chapter...**

* * *

*...*

'...'

**Witches/ Evil humans**

_Flashbacks_

* * *

**Main cast's character role:**

**Yusei Fudo as Soul  
Jack Atlas as Death the Kid  
Akiza Izinski as Maka  
Crow Hogan as Black Star  
Mira Kuso as Tsubaki  
Carly Carmine as Patty  
Angie Yukimaru as Liz  
Kaito Fudo as Lord Death**

* * *

**Soul Eater 5Ds! The Adventures of the Grim Reaper and Rouge Assassine**

**Episode 3: Jack, Carly, and Angie's story**

**Chapter 3: Prolouge. The Demon, Witch, and Devil**

* * *

**May 8, 2134**

**DWMA Hallway**

**R6-4**

Everyone left the classroom and went up to the mission board; although the black haired boy felt something familiar

Yusei: ... 'Oh no ... not Jack!'

Akiza: Yusei *notice him shaking like a leaf* Is something wrong?

Yusei: *shook his head* Not really...

Male: Well well well if it isn't my younger brother, Yusei Fudo

Yusei and Akiza looked behind them which both of them were not feeling comfortable with a _certain _someone...

Yusei: Hey... Jack

Jack Atlas also known as the Dark Demon is a 19 year old male; He wears symmetrical long white coat with a skeleton figure**(the one that looks like Shinigami's mask)**, white jeans with silver shoes, white gloves, and a grey colarbone**(like he wears in the anime)**. He has spiky blonde hair, an Australian accent, light tan skin, and sharp violet eyes. Both Yusei and Jack are the Kaito's sons but not actually related due to their last names but also he is half shinigami. He is an A-class Meister.

Jack: Hey to yourself

Akiza: *sigh* What brings you here?

Jack: Well to be honest me, Carly, and Angie are looking for a mission in order to collect 200 souls

Carly Carmine also known as the Dark Witch is an 18 year old female; She wears a black and white long-sleeve shirt under a white sleeveless jacket, blue skinny jeans, and white shoes. She has long raven hair that kinda points as an arrow, fair skin, and feline-cat grey eyes. She is an A-class Weapon.

Angie Yukimaru also known as the Dark Devil is an 18 year old female; She wears a red and magenta shirt under a white jacket, blue jeans, and white boots. She has long brown hair, fair skin, and feline-cat emerald eyes. Both Angie and Carly grew up in the streets since their parents died. She is an A-class Weapon.

Yusei: Is that why you split all 200 souls for these two? *pointing at Carly and Angie*

Angie: *threatening tone* What do you think!

Akiza: Angie...

Carly: *sigh* she never changes...

Yusei: Thats because she got that from Jack

Angie: I only follow were my master goes!

All of them looked at her with weird expressions while both Jack and Angie looked away with small blushes on their faces

Akiza: ... That was... entirely weird

Angie: WHATEVER!

The three teenagers left the academy since they found a mission to attend with

Yusei: *sigh* She is so much like Jack's pride and personality

Akiza: *smirks* lovebirds

Yusei: Do you remeber when Jack took the mission "pyramid of Anubis"

Akiza: *mocking tone* Oh you mean your adopted brother who is too arrogant and cruel man who wants to prove that he is... worthy to your father since he is jealous because you are a shinigami-

Yusei: *frowning and a whinny tone* Akiza~

Akiza: Yeah, yeah I remember that three days ago

* * *

**Three days ago...**

**At the hallway**

(Yes the same hallway :D)

Crow and Mira were walking out of class until they saw nearly everyone in the mission board surprised that someone took the ultimate challenge

Yusei: You have got to be kidding me

Akiza: I know right

Crow: Hey why is mostly everyone here

Yusei: Some show off took the mission; pyramid of Anubis (⌐─ ⌐)

Crow: WHAT‼

Checks on the board and sees "mission taken" on pyramid of Anubis

Crow: Oh so I see where this is going

Yusei/Akiza/Mira: ?

Crow: This guy wants to show that he is better than us

Yusei: Is that so?

Crow: Oh come on think about it Yus' what if he gets all 100 souls and his partner becomes the ultimate "Death Scythe"

Yusei: *twitching in anger* He wouldn't dare to...

Crow: I bet he would...

Silence filled the room... until Yusei and Crow run off to find the person who took the new mission

Akiza: Hey, come back here!

Mira: ... Their gone Aki

Akiza: *twitching* Those bakas... (¬_¬)

Meanwhile at the sandy desserts...

Jack was using his flying skateboard known as Satanism(probably because he 'likes' demonic possessions) to fly around the deserted plains to which he thinks its asymmetrical.

Angie: Jack how long is this place gonna take

Jack: A couple of minutes but we'll be there as soon as possible 'I can't believe my own brother failed the mission for the Pyramids of Bloody Egypt'

* * *

**_At the Death Room..._**

_Yusei/Akiza: *frozen* ... *ultimatly shocked* NNNNAAAAANNNNNIIIIIII!_

_Kaito: Yes you both failed and for that you lose all the souls you've collected so far_

_Yusei: DAMMIT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

_Akiza: *sitting at the emo corner with a depression tone* My hard work *depressed sign* was for nothing..._

_Yusei: *pissed off* Dammit dad! I demand to have a re-mission!_

_A sweatdrop came across Kaito's left side and he felt uneasy since he never_ **(and i mean never)**_deal with a pissed off Yusei; before he could say anything, his mini mirror rang_

_Kaito: Um i have a call so... you two are dismissed_

_Yusei: *still pissed* Tch whatever *dragged Akiza out of his father's office* Come on Akiza lets go home_

_Akiza: *deppressed tone* Alright_

_As both teenagers left; Kaito quickly answered his call and appeared Jack, Angie and Carly on his mirror..._

_Kaito: *happy tone* **Hello there my son what made you call :)**_

_Jack: **Well the truth is that we need an easier way to get all 100 souls for my lovely partners**_

_Carly blushed from his comment, Angie on the other hand looked away trying to hide her blush in front of Lord Kaito and Jack but she was angry of Jack's sweet comment_

_Angie: *smirks* **Playboy**_

_Jack: *twitching in anger* **Don't push it!**_

_Kaito: **Hmmm I think you guys should go to pyramid of Anubis**_

_This caught the 3 teenagers attention_

_Carly: **What about it, Lord Death?**_

_Kaito: *twitching sign* **'Oh great now she called me Lord Death! Why Ra! WHY!' I think you should go there because there is a witch name Samantha who controls the mummies at the pyramid of Anubis so I suggest you 3 to go there**_

_Angie: **All right more action means more fighting some pathetic Mummies and an ugly witch** *slamed her right fist to her left hand* **I'de say lets kick her ass and go for it**_

_Kaito: **Don't get too exited Angie, Jack is still basic level...**_

_Angie: **What do you mean...**_

_Kaito: **What I mean is that Jack may be part shinigami but Yusei is full shinigami meaning he doesn't need to be trained at all**_

_Jack: **But he insists thats why he was parterned up with that Izinski girl**_

_Kaito: **True but I keep telling him that because he is a shinigami like me and still he demands to become the ultimate "Death Scythe"**_

_Carly: **So...**_

_Kaito: **So clearly he rather becomes a Death Scythe to protect us from evil but... :( I don't know why he wanted to do that...**_

_Jack: **So theoradically he just want to keep us away from the enemy because...**_

_Kaito: *sigh* **Because he wants to repay for what he did when he was young...** *sadden look*_

_Kaito remembered that his son was consumed by madness when his own mother died but something beyond that..._

_Jack: **Chichiue...**_

_Kaito: **I have to go now Yusei is not gonna like it when I don't give a second chance on the mission Pyramids of Bloody Egypt**_

_Jack: **WHAA!**_

_Even Carly and Angie were dumbfounded that the Grim Reaper and Rough Assassine lost on their 100th mission in just one day_

_Angie: *shocked* **Are you saying that they both failed from their 100th mission!**_

_Carly: **But how!**_

_Kaito: **Ehehe the truth is I notice Yusei accidentally swallowed a mummy soul**_

_Jack/Carly/Angie: **HE WHAT!**_

* * *

_Another flashback..._

_At Kaito's office he notice Yusei gone a little beserk_

_Kaito: **This can't be good...**_

_Looking at his mirror he sees everything going wild_

_Yusei: *angry tone* YUSEI PUNCH!_

_Ultimatly defeated Ray Pharaoh with a single fist but continued to hit him_

_Yusei: *pissed off* YOU FUCKIN BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU STRIP MY AKIZA LIKE THAT!_

_Kaito: *sweatdrop* **Wow he is over protected of Akiza...** *a bit surprise* **No wonder he swore to protect her from harm** *pervy grin* **what a hentai**_

_After Yusei stopped hitting; he ate the mummie's soul which made Kaito shocked for what he has done!_

_Kaito: **YOU BAKAME! D: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**_

* * *

**Pyramid of Anubis...**

Jack: Man my own brother screwed up... what an idiot...

As he arrived to the pyramid of Anubis; he was amazed that the pyramid has such fine symmetrical

Jack: This place is amazing such fine symmetrical... (-˽-)

Both teen girls return back to their human form

Angie: Yeah yeah don't get yourself distracted

Carly: Remember Jack we have to find witch Samantha so lets beat her and the rest of the mummies as well

Jack: *smirks* As you wish

As they all entered; they were also amazed in the inside

Angie: Alright guys lets go find the ugly witch

Taking a few steps forward but stopped when she sensed Carly a little scared...

Angie: Carly

Carly: Huh! *surprised by this*

Although Angie was facing her back she cotinued to speak

Angie: Try not to screw up like last time, please

Carly: Erm right ehehe 'She can act tough but she has a big heart' *smiling*

Its true that Angie acts all cruel and tough around anyone, even Jack, but inside she actually cares for others which is why she doesnt like to show it...

Jack: Alright enough of this sister relationship lets go

~ 30 minutes later ~

Note: I dont feel like describing what the witch was doing since some of you watched the show Soul Eater already so im skipping it...

After a an hour has passed Jack became desperate for something

Angie: Jack we've been over this your fine art is still symmetrical so don't worry about it

Jack: *growling* Hnn~

Carly: Yeah Jacky stop being a low-life already...

Angie tried her best not to laugh and Jack twitched with irritation

As they almost reached to the heart of Anubis; they see somehow 10 of 100s mummuies coming their way

Carly: Holy crap! There too many of them!

Angie: Tch theres no need to worry our meister will surely defeat this disgusting things with one single blow right, Jack

She turn her head to face Jack but realized that he wasn't with them at all

Carly: Oh no! Jack left us!

Angie: *bitter tone* That jerk!

Both then notice a note landing on the ground but Angie caught it in time and read what it said

* * *

Dear Angie and Carly,

Im sorry that I left you both but I wanted to make sure that my pictures is still perfectly symmetrical so I went to check there until then I'll be back in a few hours behave you two and don't go wild since chichiue told us not to destroy it or else the collection of souls I gained will be vanquish so... be carefull

From your meister, Jack Atlas

* * *

Angie's hands trembled and could not believe that her meister left them behind

Angie: *face turn dark* Why that egoielastic baka!

* * *

**Meanwhile at DWMA...**

Yusei and Crow kept running into the hallway, skipping class as always, trying to find out who took the mission pyramis of Anubis

Yusei/Crow: TO THE DEATH ROOM!

Both knocked the door but there were no answer

Yusei/Crow: TO SENATOR IZINSKI!

Once they reached there Hideo just wave his hand saying 'no' while looking at the city outside the cool breeze; both left again and went to the training room but were exasted from running in circles

Akiza: Face it Yusei there's no other student who took the mission and besides you both skip classes

Mira: Aki is right no student in this academy took the mission

Akiza: Unless...

Crow: Unless what

Akiza: Hey Yusei

Yusei: What?

Akiza: Do you know anyone outside the academy

Yusei: Hm let me think

He tries to remember who he met but turned pale when he realize who it was

Crow: Whats wrong Yus'

Yusei: *still pale* Jack... my brother...

* * *

At Jack's and the girl's appartment...

Jack sighed in relief when his room is still in correct order; no scratch, no tearing, no tilting, and no certain mess

Jack: Maybe it was just my imagination after all I see that everything is in perfect order

Left his appartment and rode Satanism in the cooling breeze

Jack: I hope the girls will be alright

* * *

After a long battle both Angie and Carly are full of there meal since they both successfully gained 198 souls for each for themselves

Angie: Ok that should be enough for us...

Carly: Man that tasted good

Angie: *sigh* Lets keep going before Jack arrives

?: **WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING YOU TWO!**

Both were caught by some mummy bandages and dragging both girls into the heart of Anubis

Carly: *chibi form* AAAAAHHHH WERE DOOOOMMMM!

Angie: *chibi form and sighed* I knew this day would come...

* * *

A few hours after both Angie and Carly were held captive; Jack returned to Anubis and still was amazed that it was perfectly balanced...

Jack: It seems its stil beautifull as ever *looked at the entrance* Hm~ where are those two

He entered the room, still riding Satanism, and called for his partners name

Note: Im gonna skip were Jack finds the girls being held captive and continue where Death the Kid could not fight against the pharaoh's tomb...

The pharaoh, who is inside the tomb, continued to pound Jack with an iron fist **(literally)**without hesitation

Angie: *in her gun form* Jack! Pull yourself together!

Carly: *also in her gun form* You have to beat this guy!

Jack: I can't... its so symmetrical... I cannot destroy such fine artwork *coughed off blood*

Angie/Carly: *fell off guard* DAAAHHHH!

As the hands of the pharaoh retreated and came out an asymmetrical pharaoh**(the same pharaoh from Soul Eater episode 3)**making Jack sit up and was shocked

Jack: *looking at each side of the pharaoh appearence* Left... Right... Left... Right...

Pharaoh: **?**

Jack: You freaken monster! *pissed off* WHO CREATED YOU! I NEVER SEEN SUCH ASYMMETRICAL MONSTER LIKE YOU BUT YOUR FOREHEAD IS THE ONLY THING THAT IS PERFECT!

Angie: *smirks* Looks like he came back to his senses

Carly: ALRIGHT! *raising her fist in the air*

Jack then stood up, raises his partners who are in their gun form, and began shooting at the pharaoh with an angry look in his face

Jack: YOU DONT DESERVE TO LIVE YOU DISGUSTING PAWN! DIE AND BE SENT TO HELL! *continued shooting*

After one more shoot the pharaoh was destroyed leaving nothing but the soul of his...

* * *

After a short yet long battle at Anubis; Jack and the others left the pyramid and walked their way back to Death City

Angie: Boy that was surely fun back there

Jack: Indeed (-3-)

Carly: At least we got all the souls we've collected

Jack: *sigh* We'll im gonna miss the place lets look at the pyramid one more time

As the 3 teenager looked at the pyramid it suddenly collapse making Jack realize that he wasn't suppose to destroy it

Carly: *sweatdrop* Uh~

Angie: *sweatdrop* And there it falls... :(

Carly: Geez we made a ruccose back there

Jack was pounding the sand with his fist feeling guilty and ashamed for what he did**(similar to Death the Kid when he is desperate)**

Jack: SON OF A BITCH! WE RUIN IT! RUIN IT!

* * *

**At DWMA**

**Death Room**

Kaito: As a result for destroying the place the souls you collect so far is consumed...

Jack was on the ground banging his fists in there**(just like Kid XD)**

Jack: DAMMIT! I FAILED LIKE MY BROTHER!

* * *

**At the hallway**

Yusei and Crow were mad that Jack completed the mission while Akiza and Mira sighed from their behavior

* * *

End of flashback

Akiza: I can't believe your own brother screwed up like us

Yusei: What a coincedence its like a dèja vu case

Akiza: Lets go home

Yusei: As you wish...

Both teens left the building while the other 2 group went on seperate places to return back home

* * *

Chapter 3 ended...

Leo: Is she calmed already

Me(demon side)*loud roar*

Yusei: Not really

Akiza: R&R guys until next time...

* * *

Japaness words

Baka = Idiot

Bakame = Fool

Chichiue = Honorable father

Nani = What

Ra or Kami = God

* * *

*Fairy Tail theme song*

Jack: Oi when will chapter 4 begin

Shina: We don't know when will the next chapter upsate

Yusei: So im guessing she's still pissed off about episode 26 of Thundercats

Akiza: Yes Indeed... :(

Maka: Disclaimer ending please

Soul/Kid/Black Star: Jikai! Soul Eater 5Ds! The Dragon Team! Will Akiza, Jack, and Crow work together?

Yusei: Say what now?...

* * *

**Im still pissed off about Thundercats episode 26... And I know what happen to my 5th story for some reason it deleted itself without being notice geez they ruin the LiMyra moments what a shocker... R&R guys the next chapter will update but I dont know when... Ja ne! Plus Im going to fix some errors on chapter 1 and 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: *raged in anger*...

Kid: She's still mad about Thundercats episode 26

Soul: Yep

Black Star: So chapter 4 is done right

Me: *dark tone* Yes

Yusei: Man... I can't believe they made a twist at the middle end

Akiza: Didn't they say that if a friend or ally betrays you at the begining they will forgive them at the end and they join them to fight the enemy

Me: *sigh* Lets just hope that happens... if not then...

Carlos(a.k.a my young brother): We will kill those [Beep] bastards!

Me: Indeed... by the way I change the title of this chapter since I thought I was rushing too quickly for this...

Yusei: Pyro does not own anything but her OCs and slightly this story meaning the details but not us from 5Ds and Soul Eater...

* * *

*bitch slap, growling etc.*

'thinking'

**Witches, Evil Humans**

_**Phone, Mirror, Window, or** **Mind reading**_

_Flashbacks_

**Cast Characters roles:**

**Yusei Fudo as Soul 'Eater' Evans**  
**Jack Atlas as Death the Kid**  
**Crow Hogan as BlackStar**  
**Akiza Izinski as Maka**  
**Angie Yukimaru as Liz**  
**Carly Carmine as Patty**  
**Kaito Fudo as Lord Death  
Hideo Izinski as Spirit  
Elise as Blair the cat lady  
Bruno as Dr. Stein**

* * *

**SeekerHeart: Jack Atlas is actually Yusei's adopted brother... the reason why they said 'brother' is because they have a close bond so this will have some explaination on the upcoming chapters, I hope, why Yusei and Jack are "brothers"... By the way thanks for being the first reviewer really appeciated :)**

* * *

**Soul Eater 5Ds!: The adventures of the Grim Reaper and the Rouge Assassine**

**Episode 4: Friendship and Romance can give you strength**

**Chapter 4: Relationships and Bonds are the key to be stronger**

* * *

Yusei's and Akiza's appartment

Ring ring riiiiiing

Yusei: Yusei~ PUNCH!

Punched the clock from the shelf which made the clock show water coming out its eyes**(watch episode 4 of Soul Eater and see what I mean)**

Yusei: *yawned and stretched his arms* Man what a night...

Yusei's POV: Another day went pretty well for me and my partner Akiza on collecting souls together... especially when you have the coolest day ever... but there was a problem...

?: Good morning Yusei-Kun

Yusei: Huh? *shocked and scotted away* AAHHH! ELISE!

* * *

_Flashback..._

_After Akiza defeated Jack O Lantern; Yusei crossed the names of the Evil Humans that they kill on the list_

_Yusei: Alright thats 99 souls down only 1 more to go *sit down on the bench*_

_Akiza: Finally *sit down in her partners lap* I just can't believe we defeated 99 E.H. in one night_

_Yusei: Agreed... 'so who's next on the list' Ok so that leaves... *reading the final name* Elise the Witch_

_Akiza: Elise?_

_Yusei stood up and pointed the direction where their heading_

_Yusei: In order to go to our next destination *grin* we have to ride a transportation_**(for some reason it rhymes :/ )**

_Akiza: ... Let me guess *crossed her arms* we're riding your motorycle_

_Yusei: You mean Black Shooting Star *sat down on his motorcycle*_

_Black Shooting Star is a jet black motorcycle that can speed up to 1.0 seconds without being detected_**(you can imagine what it looks like cuz I have no idea how to describe it T_T)**_._

_Akiza: *smirk* Whatever_

_She sat behind Yusei and rapped her arms around his waist while Yusei rev up'ed his bike_

_At Elise's pumkin house..._

_Elise the Witch is a female cat lady, which Yusei and Akiza doesn't know, who was taking a shower in a bath tube by using her magic. She has fair skin, feline-cat green eyes, and light brownish long hair. She is somewhat 17._

_Elise: Ah this the life_

_Outside of Elise's house_

_Yusei: So this is where she lives *sweatdrop* somehow this house makes me hungry..._

_Akiza: *sweatdrop* A pumkin house... I expected a haunting house_

_Yusei: Tch I don't have time for this_

_Charged at the house_

_Akiza: Yusei wait! We have come up with a plan!_

_Too late; Yusei used his left leg to smash Elise's window but notice her taking a bubble bath_

_Yusei: *wide eyes* Naked lady... 'Oh no Akiza is gonna kill me when she sees this!'_

_He landed on her chest but only his head_

_Elise: Hey is everything alright down there little boy_

_Yusei stood up and notice her big chest but he was mature enough and didn't get a_ _noseblood_**(except around Akiza XD)**

_Yusei: Fuck I got to get out of here or else-_

_Out of nowhere Akiza kicked him with her left leg which made him get hit in the wall... harshly_

_Akiza: *angry tone* Yusei you perverted idiot! *looked at Elise* Alright its time that you give me your soul Witch!_

_Elise: Witch?_

_Akiza: Yusei transform into your weapon form_

_Yusei: Right! *holded his meister's hand*_

_Transform into a scythe_

_Elise: Oh so that boy is weapon I see_

_Got out of the bubble bath and was wearing her clothes that sorta resembles the witch's clothes_

_Elise: Its time to get serious_

_Akiza: Huh?_

_Elise: Pumkin Pumkin Pumkin_

_Yusei: Akiza you better dodge this or-_

_Elise: HALLOWEEN CANNON! *shoots the attack*_

_Yusei and Akiza were send flying to the air from Elise's attack_

_~ the next day ~_

_The two teenagers walked all the way to Elise's house while having a conversation_

_Yusei: I cannot believe she let my guard down when I saw her big chest_

_Akiza: 'How dare she!' *smirk* If I didn't know any better I think you knew she was taking a bath_

_Yusei: *taken aback* Why the hell do you think I knew!_

_Akiza: Because the way you look at her!_

_Yusei: *rolled his eyes* Oh please your boobs are far more bigger than Elise's_

_Akiza: What! 'Ok that was unexpected'_

_Both teens felt Elise's presence and attempt to hide from a tree which is thick_

_Elise: Hm?_

_Notice Yusei's hair and Akiza's hair pin_

_Elise: Yusei-Kun! *hugged Yusei*_

_Yusei: OH SHIT! *struggeling from Elise*_

_~ The next day ~_

_Akiza: Ok we need something to come up with a plan from this situation_

_Yusei: Hm why not let Crow get involve by this_ (^-^)

_Akiza: 'Crow im going to kill you when I see you!' Don't even think about it_

_Yusei: You know im starting to lose faith for becoming the next ultimate Death Scythe *sad look*_

_Akiza: Hey you can't give up that easily! You can still beat that two-time cheater father of mine and prove you are worthy!_

_Yusei: *sigh* I don't know... *sat down on the ground floor*_

_His partner hit him with her fists to bring back his senses but he didn't react on her actions..._

_Akiza: You fuckin bastard! Don't you want to become a Death Scythe! Don't you want to repay for what you've done at Death City! The Yusei I know will never back out without a fight!_

_Yusei: ... So what-_

_Elise: Pumkin Pum-Pumkin!_

_The two teens looked behind them and turn pale when..._

_Elise: HALLOWEEN CANNON!_

_Sends the teens fly up in the air_

_Yusei: DAMN YOU, ELISE!_

_~ The next day... Round 3 ~_

_Akiza dodge every attack from Elise's pumkins, which are bombs_

_Akiza: *cringed* Kgh!_

_Elise: *smirks* I have enough with you two! Know I'll-_

_Yusei: What the hell, Akiza!_

_Akiza: *looked at her partner's image* Huh?_

_Yusei: Can you at least be more cautios about this_

_Akiza: *anger tone* Well excuse me! I wasn't the one who saw her naked!_

_Yusei: How the fuck should I know!_

* * *

_At Death Room..._

_Kaito, Hideo, and Jack were observing everything from what Yusei and Akiza are doing_

_Kaito: *sigh* **These two are really hitting a number**_

_Hideo: **Well that doesn't matter if they don't work together, which I disapprove, I'll make sure I give my daughter the best gentleman she'll ever deserve**_

_Jack: **You really have no idea what she sees in him, right?**_

_Hideo: **Not a clue**_ (T_T)

* * *

_Back at the fight..._

_Elise: 'This could be my chance to have him' Hey would you two stop fighting and get serious already_

_Akiza: Tch I had enough with your constant bitching, Elise_

_Elise: My my but clearly you two are fighting about who's fault it is?_

_Yusei: Urusai! This is none of your business!_

_Elise: Hm how about we make a deal_

_Both teens were avoiding Elise but stopped when..._

_Elise: I will give you my soul in exchange for *pointing at Yusei* your weapon_

_Yusei: *thinking in deep* ... 'Thats it!'_

_Akiza: No way! Yusei is my partner not yours, Elise!_

_Elise: Oh please would he really be with a REAL witch like yourself_

_Akiza: Shut up! Im not giving you my weapon for your stupid gains!_

_Elise: *smirks* I already gave you the easy way *serious tone* now Im going to give you the hard way! Halloween Cannon!_

_Akiza blocked the attacks from Elise and jumped on to the roof... running?_

_Elise: Im not gonna let you escape! *shoot the cannon at the roof*_

_Once the attack hit the roof top; Akiza hold onto the edge of the house but was saved by Yusei until..._

_Yusei: *bangs covering his eyes* Akiza..._

_Akiza: Huh?_

_Yusei: You are my master... shikashi *grin* Elise is my queen_

_He let go of his partner's hand making her hit the dumpster, only closed, causing her to be shocked for what happened_

_Akiza: *shocked* Yu... sei..._

_Elise come down from her flying pumkin, landing safely, while Yusei just came to her side facing his back only_

_Akiza: Elise... *anger tone* What the hell did you just do him!_

_Yusei: *still facing his back* She did nothing wrong Akiza..._

_This made her surprised when he said that_

_Akiza: Yusei I dont understand!_

_Yusei: Tch as if you don't *turn to face her* besides why would I be with a disgracefull partner like you_

_Something inside Akiza made her cry as tears began to water up her beautifull eyes_

_Akiza: *tears falling and quivering* What..._

* * *

_At Death Room..._

_Kaito: **Geez does he really have to go that low**_

_Hideo: **Yusei, how dare you hurt my little rose!** _

_Jack: *sigh* **You guys have no idea what are his motives...**_

_Kaito: *looked at him* **What do you mean?**_

_Jack didn't bother to look at his 'father' while watching the fight and continued saying_

_Jack: **Would the real Yusei abanded someone too important to him?**_

_Kaito: **You do realize he abanded his former meister before he met Akiza**_

_Hideo: **Say what now?**_

_Jack: **... The reason why he did that is because how **_**she _treated him_**

_Kaito: *sigh* **Thank god he is still a virgin**_

_Hideo/Jack: **Agreed**_

* * *

_Back at the fight..._

_A few tears kept falling off of Akiza's eyes feeling _**betrayed and confused**

_Elise: *mocking tone* Aw~ is the Rouge Assassine gonna cry *laughing* you are indeed pathetic_

_Akiza: Yusei why would you lie to me... *anger tone* Why did you betray!_

_Yusei's eyes are still covered from his bangs and showed no emotion towards his crying partner but inside he felt guilty since he didn't tell her what he was planning to do_

_Akiza: You chose to be with Elise over me! You man are really THAT LOW!_

_She ended up falling to her knees and pounded the ground out of rage_

_Akiza: YOU FUCKIN BASTARD! *crying angrily* WHY ARE YOU MEN SO LOW AND PATHETIC! WHY DO YOU ONLY DESIRE WOMEN'S BODY MENTALLY BUT NOT EMOTIONALLY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT YUSEI!_

* * *

_Death room..._

_Hideo: **Yeah go hang out with a hottie like Elise, Yusei**_

_Reaper chopped on the head_

_Kaito/Jack: **QUITE YOU BAFFOON!**_

* * *

_At the Fight... Again..._

_Akiza stopped pounding her fists on the ground and started crying feeling betrayed however_

_Yusei: You really are too emotional but..._

_Transform his right arm into a scythe and placed it around Elise much to her shock_

_Yusei: I will never betray my own master_

_Elise: WHAT!_

_Yusei: Akiza now!_

_Akiza at first hesitated and was angry but turned her frown upside down as she gave an excited smile_

_Akiza: Tch ready when you are Yusei_

_As she grabbed Yusei's hand he quickly turn into his death scythe form and Akiza easily sliced Elise as the witch soul appeared_

_Yusei: Well that went easy than befo_—

_Slapped in the face_

_Akiza: You damn idiot_

_Yusei: *sweatdrop* ..._

_Akiza: *sigh* Promise me you would at least tell me your plan before i slap you in the face_

_Yusei: *blushed* Erm right..._

_He grabbed the witches soul and ate the whole thing_

_Yusei: Sweet I can feel the power!_

_As of that smoke appeared around him while gust and lighting came... but..._

_Yusei: *chibi from* Its not there..._

_Akiza: *chibi* Say what..._

_Both teenagers heard a cat meowing and slowly turn their heads to see a cat much to their shock_

_Cat Elise: I Elise was never a witch but just a cat lady... i was just stronger than you guys_

_That explains it but to their state they completely got owned..._

_Yusei: *wide eyes, depression sign, and his right side lip twitched* I ate... a cat's... SOUL!_

_Akiza: SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD WE HAVE BEEN SO RECKLESS!_

_Yusei: WHY GOD! WHY DOES EVERYTIME WE HAVE 99 SOULS WE ALWAYS ENDED UP FAILING!_

_~ 4 minutes ~_

_Yusei and Akiza were riding Black Shooting Star so they can return back to their home... not until Elise follows them behind..._

_Yusei: DAMN IT! I thought I was gonna be the coolest guy in Death City!_

_Akiza: *notice Elise* Hey! How come your not dead!_

_Elise: What do you mean dead... You do realize I have 9 lives but that already made 8..._

_Yusei: *angry chibi form* FUCK YOU, ELISE! *speed up his bike* AND STOP FOLLOWING US!_

* * *

End of flashback...

At the kitchen; Akiza was making breakfest for herself and Yusei since they have school today...

Akiza: *frown* Maybe I was too protective for Yusei... *angry sign* That Elise bitch never touch him or else!

Elise put her chest at Yusei's face which made him freaked out by this sudden action

Elise: Oh come on Yusei-Kun you don't need that Izinski girl when you can play with me and have some fun

Yusei stopped struggling when he heard the door open and panicked since he know who it was...

Yusei: 'OH NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T HAPPENING TO ME~!'

Akiza: *happy tone* Yusei get yourself out off bed and eat some breakfest its almost time for school ^-^

She then notice Elise on top of Yusei who is in deep fear and shocked at the same time

Elise: Huh? *notice Akiza* Oh good morning Akiza :)

Rooster called out(I dont know why but those roosters who wake up in the morning and cried out)

Yusei: A-A-Akiza i-its not w-w-what it l-l-looks like!

Yusei's POV: To think that my girl will give me a hell of a wrath in the morning...

Akiza: *dark tone* Yusei...

Silence filled the room... until Akiza kicked Yusei out of their huge window with a pissed off expression

Akiza: YOU SON OF BITCH!

Yusei's POV: Is not gonna be cool at all (T_T)

* * *

**May 10, 2134**

**DWMA Hallway**

**R6-4**

Inside the classroom; everyone were taking notes about something that, mostly everyone hates, involves... **Hostility on living things**

Yusei: *twitching in irritation* _**Why would Dr. Bruno teach us about something more hostile instead of something else?**_

Bruno a.k.a. the Mad Scientist is Hideo's former meister and is a teacher in Death Weapon Meister Acadamy; He wears a light grey shirt under a white labcoat**(its strange how doctors and scientists wear the same labcoat which obiously some get confused... weird 0_0)**, black pants, glasses, and black shoes. He has slightly tan skin, sharp grey eyes, and blue hair**(either straight up like Vizor/Dark Glass or down)**. For some reason he is interested in bloody and gore things that are either dead or alive.

Akiza: *reading a book* _**Because he enjoys it...**_

Yusei and Akiza have the ability to read minds so basicly their both psychics...

Yusei: *notice her reading* Man Akiza are you still reading about that dumb book

Akiza twitched in anger and annouyance; she closed her book, sighed, and said...

Akiza: Aki~

Hits Yusei's head

Akiza: CHOP!

Yusei: Gah! *made his head slam in his desk* Ugh~

Akiza: *opened her and continued reading* _**Didn't I tell you not to tik me off when I read something**_

Yusei: *managed to recover* _**Dont tell me you are still mad about that pervert Elise**_

Akiza: _**So...**_

Yusei: _**...If I were interest in her then you would've at least see an epic nosebleed coming out of my nose!**_

Akiza didn't bother to read his mind so she instead ignore him; that was until...

Yusei: Have you heard that Sid was killed last night in the Statue of Liberty incident

Akiza: Im pretty sure that I heard rumors about that incident

Yusei: Yeah and they said that there was this rumor about some weird guy coming to the acadamy to get students lately and I guess there was this kid that got messed up pretty bad...

Akiza: So your theory is that Sid is a zombie...

Yusei kept looking at her until something crossed mind when he grinned

Yusei: Exactly... *scary tone* THEY SAY THAT HE TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE AND WAS SENT TO KILL US ALL~!

His partner got freaked out but Aki Chopped him once again leaving steam in his head

Yusei: *slamed in his desk* Im sorry... I will never do that again

Akiza: Hmph and don't you forget it...

The bell rang and all of the students left the room until...

Bruno: Miss Akiza and Mister Yusei

This caught their attention before they headed out of class

Bruno: Lord Kaito wants to see you two in the Death Room

Yusei/Akiza: *blinked twice* He wants to see us?

* * *

Inside the Death Room...

As they were walking...

Akiza: I wonder why your dad called us?

Yusei: Who knows... probably for us to learn something new...

Unknown to them Crow and Mira were a few feet away from them

Crow: Great I have to come here as well and now these two lovebirds over there are on the same page as us...

Mira: Well it can't be beat, I mean have you seen Sect making friends with those twins and that emo boy we saw earlier

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sect was kinda nervious about the school since he has never made friends except Brave back in Satallite_**(note: After the heroes even some of their newly friends came to this dimension, the whole Satallite came into this world which Sayer put his invention there... I dont know but i felt like putting it there -_-)**_. After a few minutes he bumped in someone by accident and both fell down on the floor..._

_Sect: Ow! *rubbed his back*_

_?: Geez that hurts... *rubbed her head*_

_?: Are you alright, Luna? *putting out his hand*_

_Luna also known as the Healer is an 11 year old girl; she wears her DWMA uniform, which is red, black long socks with black shoes, and a pink headband. She has fair skin, feline-cat grey-gold eyes, and blue-green hair that straight down._

_Luna: *accepted his hand and stood up* Im fine Sly its just that I didn't see where im going..._

_Sly also known as the Psychic is an 11 year old boy; he wears his DWMA uniform, which is blue, a medalion that symbolisis as Witchcraft, and red shoes. He has slightly tan skin, sharp lavender eyes, and has dark blue hair_**(similiar to Sayer's hair style)**_._

_Sly: Hey kid_

_Sect: *gulp* 'Shit Im in BIG trouble'_

_Sly: Are you Sect by any chance_

_Sect: Y-yeah_

_Luna: *smiling* Well me and Sly here are your guides for today_

_Sect: Really?_

_Sly: Indeed so who do you have fi─_

_He was suddenly interrupted by a hyper boy and pissed off girl_

_?: Oi wait up you two!_

_?: Calm down, you idiot!_

_Sly: Oh no *put his right hand to cover his face* Its that brother of yours and his partner_

_Luna: Leo and Lu..._

_Leo is Luna's twin brother and has the same age; He wears a DWMA uniform, blue color, and blue shoes. He has the same features as his twin sister but has a ponytail instead of being straight and slightly tan skin._

_Lu Kuso is an 11 year old girl; She wears a DWMA uniform, red color, and black boots. She has fair skin, feline-cat teal eyes, and blonde hair that reaches her shoulderblades._

_Lu: You know I would at least never understood why he acts so... immature 'dumb'_

_Leo: Right and your exactly the opposite of your twin brother_

_Lu: *sigh*... whatever_

_Sly: Um you do realize that me and Luna have to give Sect directions for his class_

_Leo and Lu were confused but notice the new kid_

_Leo: Cool we got ourselves the new kid_

_Sect: Anyway can you guys show where L5-9 is?_

_The four 11 year olds were surprised that he two has the same class as them... And thus the 5 quickly became friends..._

* * *

End flashback

Crow: *irritated* 'Sometimes I cant stand her' Tch I bet he did...

At that point something crossed his mind and decided to scare the crap out of his fellow friends; Mira however notice this and rather not get involve

Mira: Please don't tell me your going to do something stup-

Before she could finish her sentence; Crow just sneaked behind the two pair like a ninja assassine

Crow: 'I'll i got to do is scare them'

As he was about to scare them; Akiza knew Crow was behind him because of his presence amd also stupidity

Yusei: Let me guess... *being irritated* Crow is behind us

Akiza: Indeed...

Crow put his hands on both Yusei's and Akiza's shoulders hoping they would freak out but idmediatly failed when...

Yusei: Well if it isn't Crow

Akiza: Quit doing something stupid or you get yourself in deep trouble

Crow: *whinning* Dammit why dont you guys get scared so easily

Mira out of nowhere managed to reach the others saying...

Mira: Because they have a good hearing from their surroundings thats what

The two nodded and Crow felt really dumb when she said that; not looking for an answer the four kept walking until they reached their destinination...

Kaito: I see you guys have come here and by the looks of it you guys seem eager to find out

Yusei: *smirk* Whatever (¬_¬)

Kaito: *sigh* Always the stubborn one I see...

At that point Jack, Carly, and Angie came along side with them even though they know what Kaito is about to say

Kaito: The reason why I called you here is because we need to discuss about your relationships with each other

Everybody raised an eyebrow since they don't understand what he meant by that sentence

Yusei: What do you mean Tou-san?

Kaito: *sigh* 'Stubborn as always' What im saying is that in order to fully understand each other you need to open up yourself to your partner by telling about their likes and dislikes

Jack: Where is this getting at?

Kaito: It means that both meister and weapon have to openly confessed the truth about how good or bad their partner is

Crow: Your point is?

Kaito: Oh for Ra's sake! My point is that you need to co-operate with each other, from what I have seen from students they have been able to do so without arguing or ignoring each other!

Still the teens are completely oblivious about his point until Kaito was pissed but managed to calm himself when he said...

Kaito: Fine I'll be honest with you guys... The truth is that you all are skilled but your behavior is causing you guys distracted from your surroundings...

Yusei: *bitter tone as he crossed his arms* Are you saying what i think your saying, Tou-san!

Kaito: You all failed to attempt all 99 kishin souls so all of you have... *showed their status* Absolutely zero...

All 6 teens, minus Crow, have heavy shockness and turned colorless pale while Crow was laughing at this...

CHOP!

Kaito: *anger tone* This is not to laugh about it, Crow! Or else you'll never harnest its power... 'Fuck this shit! These guys ar nothing but a pain in the ass!' Until then there will be three teachers you'll be escort with...

This made feel uncomfortable about this... until one of them is Yusei's and Jack's adopted sister...

Bruno: You called us Lord Kaito

Yusei and Akiza froze in fear since their teacher was really a creep(Not the pervert word I mean he is insane for seeing gore)...

Kaito: Hello there Bruno, Sherry, and... *paused for a moment to see his wicked adopted daughter* my lovely daughter Shina

Sherry LeBlanc is known as the Wicked Witch, which nobody knows her true identity, is a nurse of the acadamy; She has a black dress under a white coat similiar to Bruno's, black heels, a snake tatoo(only covered by her trench) and a snake necklace. She has long silky blonde hair, fair skin, and emerald eyes. She is actually a merciless witch but she instead disguise herself and examines the most powerfull kids in the acadamy.

Shina Kuso is top rank half shinigami, who is 20 years old, and is known as the Grim since she wears a grimace skull mask to scare everyone around Death City even the world; like her adopted father she wears a black long robe wearing a hood to cover her face but mostly her eyes including a grimace skull symbol on her chest. She has long deep black hair only reaching her waist line, slightly tan skin but pale, and crimson red eyes. Like Yusei and Jack, she carries the shinigami blood but only half.

Shina: *grinning* Well if it isnt my weakling unrelated siblings of mine

Yusei and Jack shivered from her nice yet cold tone. Ever since they were kids; the two boys once pulled a prank on their older sister but regret it when Shina nearly drop Yusei and Jack on the ground from a higher building which ultimatly scare the crap out of them. Thankfully Kaito punished Shina for doing something stupid and thus Shina still treats them harshly and decided not to mess with her dark side...

Kaito: Don't even think about it, Shina...

Shina: Whatever...

Kaito: Since you 7 need to co-operate with each other, these three will help you by figuring out your emotions and feelings towards each other...

Sherry: And thus we should give you some questions about some stuff you know but most likely none of you will not agree with each other 'Tch this spoiled teenagers are nothing but troublemakers'

Kaito: Ok im going to tell who is getting who... *looking at his clipboard* Alright Crow and Mira you will have Bruno

The Black Raven groaned in irritation while the White Raven seemed a little concered

Kaito: Jack, Carly, and Angie you will have the lovely Sherry

The Dark Witch sqeaked in excitement while the Dark Demon and Dark Devil just give a suspecios look at the blonde female

Kaito: And finally Yusei and Akiza you will have... Shina

The Rouge Assassine was surprised while the Grim Reaper turn pale

Shina: *smirk* This is so gonna be interesting, little Yusei

This made him squirm since he was going to be pressurise... the hard way to be exact

Yusei: 'IM SO GONNA BE DEAD!'

Sherry: 'Great im stuck with these three however that blonde and the brunette are quite interesting'

Kaito: You are all dismissed and be safe on your way home *smiling*

Everyone left the room while Kaito just sighed thinking about something

Kaito: Yusei aint gonna live from Shina's dark side... thats what he gets for screwing up and following Jack's footsteps...

* * *

Yusei's and Akiza's appartment...

Yusei have been too quiet since the three walked home this made Akiza a little worried but curious about his relationship with his adopted sister...

Shina: You've been quiet since we got here, Yusei...

He was still scared of her; fearing that he might not be able to calm her down and truth be told she was evil and scary than his partner. Not looking for an answer, she decides to question them about their relationship and history together

Shina: Alright lets start with the basics... *concerned tone* First of all when did you two first met exactly?

Akiza: We meet five years ago when he saved me from those sick men about to ra-

Shina: Wait you were about to be raped by those disgusting men

Yusei: ... Correct...

Shina was processing about that but understood her completely

Shina: Hm im curious brother

The Grim Reaper looked at her with narrowed eyes...

Shina: If you saved her from that incident then... you must have sense it right?

This made Akiza looked at Yusei who was speechless but hunged his head down and nodded saying that he did sense her that night

Shina: What day did this happened?

Akiza: ... June 17...

Shina: 'WHAT! Thats the same day when Yusei ripped the contract from his former partner and left her coldly' So... that same day when he quickly broke the contract and bailed his former partner in a cold way...

Both teens gasped from what she said but Yusei didn't want Akiza to know he used to have a partner before her...

Akiza: You mean to tell me that Yusei had a partner... before me...

Realizing her big mistake she shook her head mentally saying no. Instead she said something else; not wanting to expose the truth about Yusei having a partner from his past...

Shina: No I was referring to a friend of mine who broke the contract saying that he no longer wanted to be her weapon again...

Akiza: How come?

Shina: Because she treated him like shit and that made him angry which resulted when he decided to break their contract so that they are no longer official partners. And besides... everyone in the acadamy including me and Yusei's father hated her because she was a bitch... thinking of herself than her weapon...

She went into a deep thought and had a sad look when she remembered that day when Yusei was partnered up with a girl name Scarlet**(will be explained in the future chapters)** thinking this might help him to be interest in females but instead she just igored him and not wanting to be around him saying that he was a worthless and disgraced which made him deeply angry towards her, sure he liked her back then but only a friend, until he caught her sleeping with a another man on the couch of his OWN appartment and that made it the last straw...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_June 17, 2129_

_DWMA; Death Room_

_A pissed off Yusei, who is wearing only black punk clothes, angrily told his father that he saw his partner naked with another man..._

_Yusei: *pissed off* I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY DAD! BREAK THE CONTRACT THAT ME AND SCARLET HAVE!_

_Shina and Kaito were shocked for seeing him like this including his behavior; Yusei just caught his partner and unknown man sleeping together in the couch... NAKED!_

_Kaito: But Yusei you can't simply walk away from your partner just because she slept with another man-_

_Yusei: DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT, DAD! BURN THE FREAKEN CONTRACT OR I DO IT BY FORCE!_

_Shina: Yusei i know your mad but think about it, bro can you at least forgive her-_

_Yusei: *cold glare* I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT SLUT! SHE LIED THAT SHE WAS A VIRGIN! SHE TOLD ME SHE HAD SEX SEVERAL TIMES WITH THIS MAN SECRETLY! WHY WOULD I FORGIVE HER WHEN SHE JUST FUCKIN DID THAT WITHOUT ME NOTICING IT!_

_Now this made Kaito worried really deep because he sense that madness is comsuming him once again_

_Kaito: Yusei I didn't know that she-_

_Once he was cut off..._

_Yusei: Burn... the... damn... contract... NOW!_

_Shina: Yusei if you destroy the contract then you need to find another partner who has the same wavelength like you..._

_Yusei: I DON'T CARE! *grabbed his contract* IF YOU CAN'T BREAK THIS THEN I WILL!_

_Kaito: *shocked* NO YUSEI DON'T DO-_

_But it was too late when he torn the paper into pieces_

* * *

End of flashback...

Akiza: Wow this girl sounds like a real bitch... *drinking a glass of water*

Yusei just nodded in agreement but he knew the reason why he was so angry at his former partner. Ever since he partnered up with Scarlet, he seemed quite happy at first but then she started to get into his nerves because how she treated him like a dog and left him like he was nothing to her. Thats what Yusei hated about her; he never liked being friends with someone who shows no respect to others, he never wanted a friend who thinks of himself/herself than their friend's safety, he never liked being friends who takes advantage of others, and the most he hated was seeing a friend of his sleeping with another person or worse seeing a friend getting raped by a douchbag...

* * *

_Another flashback..._

_After Yusei ripped the contract; he stormed off outside the acadamy and decided to never have a partner again since he thinks he is better off without one at all_

_?: YUSEI WAIT!_

_However the boy just kept walking not wanting to see her because she had broken the rules; the girl manage to catched up to him which made him stop his tracks..._

_?: Please Yusei lets talk about th-_

_SLAP!_

_Everyone in the acadamy gasped since they never saw the son of the Grim Reaper slap a girl before; the girl just fell down to the ground seeing nothing but rage inside of her now former partner's eyes... _

_Yusei: *Bangs covered his eyes* There is nothing to talk about, Scarlet!_

_Scarlet is only 12 years old; she wears a white shirt, short short jeans, and white sneakers. She has long red hair with yellow highlights, feline-cat violet eyes, and fair skin... She just stared at him wide eyed and let him continue complaining..._

_Yusei: *anger tone* Do you even realize that you had broken the rules that I've warned you! Do you even dare to mess up everything and blamed it at me! Well appearantly not since you didn't trust me enough to tell me!_

_Scarlet: *pleading tone* I didn't mean it, Yusei I swear it!_

_But this only angered him even more since he thinks she's lying to him_

_Yusei: *dark tone* Didn't mean it?_

_Scarlet was shocked to hear him with a rare emotion but everyone knew what type of emotion he had; a_ **Death tone**_... If his angry then it means the end of the world for you..._

_Yusei: YOU FUCKIN WHORE! *grabbed her shirt* YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!_

_Scarlet: *fear* Yusei let go of me please!_

_Yusei: *shook his head* YOU DESERVE NOTHING BUT PERISH!_

_Scarlet: Yusei have mercy on me! You were never like this before!_

_Yusei: I'VE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS! FEELING NOTHING BUT PAIN! EVER SINCE MY KAA-SAN LEFT NOBODY NOT EVEN TOU-SAN RESTRAIN ME WHEN I WENT BESERK!_

_Scarlet: Yusei please lets just start over and have a refresh one... we can still be good fri-_

_But he cut her off when he let go off her shirt and said something that made her cry..._

_Yusei: Good friends? *threating but dark tone* I WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH A SLUT LIKE YOU! YOU ARE WORTHLESS AND A DISGRACE TO BE MY GOD DAMN PARTNER!_

_This made the girl cry; Was Yusei mad when saw her sleeping with another man? No because they weren't suppose to break the rules! Was Yusei jealious when she had a secret boyfriend? No why would he and he didn't care if she had a boyfriend! Was Yusei regretting for ripping the contract and hurt Scarlet's feelings? No he was sick of her and it serves her right! All could he do is just walk away from her..._

_Scarlet: Yusei please don't leave me! I still love you!_

_The young Grim Reaper stopped once again..._

_Yusei: Love me? *anger tone* LOVE ME! IF YOU DID LOVE ME THEN YOU WOULD'VE TREATED LIKE SHIT! AND FYI I NEVER LOVED YOU! I DID WHEN WE MET BUT THAT QUICKLY FADED!_

_Scarlet: Yusei *sob* Don't go! DON'T LEAVE ME!_

_Yusei: Tch *beginning to walk away* I never want to hear you! I never want to talk to you! And I definaitly don't want to see you!_

_Opened the gates of the acadamy..._

_Yusei: Goodbye forever Scarlet *evil grin* I hope you will suffer without me!_

_And thus he run away and ignored her cries... wanting to get away from this cruel world..._

* * *

End of flashback...

After the two teens answered Shina's question; Shina was impressed of their skills and how they manage to collect 99 souls over one day... but disappointed when they failed to get the last soul because they were reckless...

Yusei: So what do you think sis?

Shina: I had to admit both of you are highly skilled but the problem is that your both reckless...

Akiza: So your saying that we need to agree with each other decisions more often?

Shina: Um~ 50 50...

After 6 hours had past Akiza excuse herself to go use the bathroom leaving Shina and Yusei to have a brother-sister relationship...

Shina: So~... you like her, right Yusei? *grin*

He blushed when she was talking about Akiza but pulled himself together...

Yusei: Shina-

Shina: Don't deny it you ass. I can see some chemistry between you two...

Yusei: Ok I admit that I like her more than a friend and to be honest she is way better than that bitch Scarlet...

Shina: *smirk* To think my own brother has a relationship with a girl who both share the same bed while you and your partner slept seperately back then

Yusei: Don't remind me of Scarlet

Shina: ... Hm ever since you destroy your contract what change your mind when you met the Senator's daughter?...

Yusei sighed in defeat and told everything about how he changed when he saved her; he did sense her for some reason and saw her about to get raped by those 8 men he saw that day, said that he saw her soul looking so scared and desperately crying for help, he even saw pain inside of her like he had, and at that point he felt complete with her which made him want to be there on her side, to be there for her, and comfort her when she feels scared or sad(or both)

Yusei: So clearly I didn't her to suffer and I wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of her... I swore that i will protect her at all cost...

Silence once again filled the room... until Shina laughed at his romanic story

Yusei: *angry chibi form* HEY! Its not funny Shina!

Shina: Ahahahahahaha! Oh geez you sound one of those actors from the movies! Ahaha! If i didn't know any better I'de say Akiza is the perfect damsel in distress and you can be her knight in shinning armor! *continued laughing*

Yusei: *sighed and shook his head*

Akiza then return back to the living room with her PJ's on. It was a pink sleve shirt with a burgundy line across her chest revealing her cleaveage and flawless shoulders also her sleves were rolled up to her elbows, and burgundy panties that made Yusei almost have a nosebleed...

Akiza: I think its time for you to go home Shina since your time is up

Shina: *looked at her watch* Huh well what do you know its 8 o'clock already *sat up* well im off now. It was a pleasure to meet you Akiza...

Akiza: You too, Shina

As she left the appartment; Akiza was curious about the girl that they mention earlier before and wanted to know her name

Akiza: Hey Yusei

Yusei: Hm?

Akiza: Who is the girl from the one you guys mention 4 hours ago

At first he hesitated to mention her name but decided to tell her a half lie

Yusei: Her name was Scarlet Dark... a cruel meister that doesn't care about anyone but herself...

Akiza: But who is the boy that broke the contract

Yusei: I dont remember his name but from what I heard from him is that his meister slept with another man which resulted the last straw to be her partner

Akiza: So he liked her then...

Yusei: Actually I've been friends with him and he told me that he didn't like her at all as a woman but only a friend...

Akiza: I see... anyway we have to rest now i dont want to wake up on the wrong side of the bed...

Yusei: Oh alright *glance at her ass when she walked away* 'Seriously! To hell with my damn teenage hormones! I really need to make her mine!' *sigh*

Both teens entered their room and slept with each others arms; unknown to him two figures were satnding in the alley watching them carefully...

Unknown voice: Sherry I have a plan for you to do...

Sherry: And what might that be my lord...

Unknown voice: I want you to send my royal servant Kalin to the church at Italy to lure this two over there *pointing at the window*

Sherry: Understand and once the mission to free you master, you will have what you want...

Note: Kalin is wearing the same clothes when he was a Dark Signer...

Unknown voice: Im counting on you...

As their comunication ended; Sherry smirked about imagining Death City and the world perish

Sherry: Ragnarok it seems you will enjoy some tasty human souls

Note: Dont feel like describing Ragnarok; if you seen the anime great if not check Soul Eater wiki and find his name on the character list

Ragnarok came out of Kalin's back looking at her and nodded to finish off Yusei and Akiza

Ragnarok: You better not screw up Kalin *chuckled*

Kalin: *dark tone* I will destroy anyone who gets in my way...

* * *

Chapter 4 ended

Me: X_X to much words...

*Everyone fainted*

Crona: R&R people!

* * *

*Riot by Three Days Grace playing*

Yusei: Who are you!

Kalin: My name is Kalin servant of the Dark Sinfull Signers *threating tone* Prepare to die!

Sherry: Kukuku soon the world will perish...

Shina: You think this two will survive, Lord Kaito

Kaito: They are dealing with a Kishin... they must perform Soul Resonance before challenging the enemy who is 2x stronger than them

Jack: Jikai! Soul Eater 5Ds! Kalin vs. Akiza! The battle of the Signers!

Akiza: 'Something told me we shouldn't open the doors... but we were careless*

* * *

**DAMN! No wonder i couldnt update this sooner... 12 Dragons chapter 7 is still processing though and i dont know when the next chapter update... Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: *sigh* chapter 5 is done...

Kalin: At least I finally appear on this chapter...

Crona: ...

Jack: Yeah until you get your ass kicked by Yusei's girlfriend

Crow: You mean Akiza...

Me: Correction!

Maka: Speaking of which where are those two

Jack: There on their date

Me: *raising an eyebrow* Really?

Crona/Kalin: YGO! 5Ds and Soul Eater do not belong to Pyro except her OCs and if she ever those, then she will made this at Funimation...

* * *

*fear, chop, slap ect.*

'thinking'

**Kishin, Witches, or Evil Human**

_Communication= mind reading, phone, window, or mirror_

_Flashbacks_

Data or computer generator

**Cast's character roles:**

**Yusei Fudo as Soul 'Eater' Evans**  
**Akiza Izinski as Maka**  
**Sherry LeBlanc as Medusa**  
**Kaito Fudo as Lord Death**  
**Kalin Kessler as Crona**

* * *

**Soul Eater 5Ds! The Adventures of the Grim Reaper and the Rouge Assassine**

**Episode 5: Kalin Vs. Akiza! The Battle of the Signers!**

**Chapter 5: The raging battle against the Dark Sinfull Signer and the Crimson Signers!**

* * *

**May 14, 2134**

**Florence, Italy**

**Time: 1: 47: 59 - 2: 39: 40 am**

A witch was looking down at the city of Florence seeing someone doing exactly what she told him to do...

?: Go ahead Dark Signer eat lots of souls and you will become the ultimate weapon...

Somewhere at the city a young man was simply standing there and heard what the witch told him to do; at that moment the church's bell rang and the weapon inside of him appeared...

* * *

**May 14, 2134**

**Florence, Italy**

**Time: 7: 36: 06 - 7: 50: 37 pm**

Yusei and Akiza rode Black Shooting Star together when Shina gave the mission to them about a particular Kishin on the loose; but the young man was in a deep thought from having a conversation with his older "sister" about how he saved Akiza from harm yesterday...

* * *

Yesterday...

It took a while to spill Yusei's memories when he met Akiza after he tore off the contract; still Shina was concered about how he managed to save her in time...

Yusei: Its complicated Shina...

Shina: Dont give me that bullshit, bro! I need to know otherwise I wouldn't have plan a wedding for you two

She smirked when she saw him blush madly and giggled when she saw an image of him and his partner at the wedding ceremony; truth be told she has the ability to predict the future and can see the past and future from others including what they are thinking and imagining things that might happen. Also she can travel back in time but only for dangerous situations like the most powerfull saviors turn against them.**[you will find out at the final chapter since i thought of it but wait until this story is complete]**

Yusei: Whatever I say doesn't leave this house...

Shina: Ok but why?

Yusei: *sigh* Cuz I don't want the others to find out... so its started when...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_June 17, 2129_

_Death City..._

_Yusei jumped over the building's roof top... building to building; ever since he left the acadamy all what Yusei had in mind was to kill someone and wanted to kill his former partner Scarlet for what she had done to him even if she apologizes it still didn't convince him! He had enough of feeling pain but still he felt he was unwanted from everyone in the whole universe..._

_Yusei: *running* LIFE IS SO UNFAIR! *ragging tone* LIFE IS NOTHING BUT A CRUEL FATE! WHY WAS I BORN TO BE LIKE THIS! BEING TORN APART BY EVERYONE I KNEW!_

_He stopped to a building, that is connected to another, to catch his breath and put his back against the solid door... he kept looking at the night sky and then glance at the city which made him more angry than ever. Why was fate messing with him? Is it because of his demonic powers that caused him to be more violent and vicious towards everyone! Life was a bitch to Yusei Fudo and yet he needed to get away from the world he is living_**(right he thinks he was born in this dimension)**_._

_Yusei: *growl* I hate this world! I hate everything!_

_Before he could go somewhere; he sensed a girl being hunted down by 8 men which he counted. As he looked down from the north side he saw her running from them... crying for help..._

_Yusei: What the hell is going on? *staring at the young girl*_

_But when he looked closer he reconize her appareance; he was shocked that this girl is the legendary Setsuko Izinski's daughter... Akiza Izinski. They both look the same but the difference was that she had long bangs and short hair than her mother... But what made him curious is why is she running alone... sure he heard that idiot Hideo and Setsuko divorced 14 years ago like his parents but never expect to abanded their child_

_Akiza: *crying tone* Please someone help me!_

_All of sudden Yusei felt his heart thumping so fast but didn't know why... It was like love at first sight. Why would you call it love at first sight when she didn't see you? He thought..._

_Man #1: Your not getting away this time!_

_Yusei: *kept looking at them* Why are this man following her even chasing her?..._

_But he knew exactly why. Her body was so irrisitable that men want to touch her... This made him angry when he thought about it but realize that this men are going to something to her by taking her innocents away..._

_Yusei: *anger tone* Their not gonna get away with this!_

_Before he could make a move something stopped him... he just remembered about Scarlet being mean towards him..._

_Yusei: Tch maybe this girl did something bad to this guys and that made them chase her like a blood hound!_

_Still it was against his will to just walk away and let them have what they get... after all he seemed curios... What caused her to end up like this?..._

_Akiza: 'What did I do to deserve?' *continued running*_

_Man #1: COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH! OR ELSE!_

_Yusei went to his left side and was shocked that she turn to the right side_

_Yusei: *shocked* She went to the wrong side! What was she thinking!_

_Akiza was trapped since she can't go anywhere anymore and was defenseless... she didn't have a partner because of her idiot father being so overprotective so basicily at this rate she's doom..._

_Akiza: *scared tone* Please... Go away... Just leave me alone..._

_Man #1: Why?*sedustic grin* We don't want to leave a pretty girl like you alone in the streets... After all your father the senotar abanded his own daughter_

_Yusei: *growling* 'Why that no good... wait a second did he just said...'_

_The men cornered the magenta-haired girl who keeps backing away from them until she felt the wall on her back_

_Akiza: *frightened* Stay away from me..._

_Man #4: Come on babe we just want to friends for a hot chick like you_

_They all close in to her which caused her eyes to water up in fear_

_Yusei: 'What should I do! Should I leave or save her!_

_His mind kept saying leave her since he was in his anger mode but his heart kept saying save her. What will he choose?_

_Man #5: Now let see what do you have in store without your clothes_

_Akiza: *wide eyes* NO! NO I CAN'T! DON'T DO IT! IM STILL A VIR- *covered her mouth*_

_All of them were surprised but grinned when they heard the last word... Yusei, on the other hand, couldn't believe from what she said. She is a virgin and doesn't have a partner what are the odds!_

_Man #1: So she is a virgin *evil chuckle* Well that makes more fun for all of us_

_Akiza: *sobbing* 'Im gonna die'_

_Man #1: Alright boys grab her arms and let Bob take her virginity first_

_At the same time Yusei and Akiza were extremly shocked from what he had said... and that made it the last straw! Yusei just jumped over to were the 8 men and Akiza are..._

_Yusei: HEY!_

_The guys saw him and Yusei aired kick Bob's face making him hit the solid wall and fell unconscios to which everyone was shocked_

_Yusei: *bitter tone* All of you get the fuck out of here or else you'll be like your friend over there!_

_The girl was happy when that someone came to save her but was shocked to see Lord Kaito's son!_

_Akiza: *speechless* 'Wait a minute this is Yusei Fudo!'_

_Man #1: Who the hell are you, punk!_

_Yusei: Tch *transformed his left arm into a scythe* someone you dont want to mess with!_

_Man #3: Scott... that kid is the Death's son!_

_Scott: You don't mean_...

_Yusei: I am Yusei Fudo! Son of the Grim Reaper known as Lord Death! *dark tone* If you dare to hurt an innocent girl like her! I swear I WILL NOT HESITATE TO RIP YOUR BODY IN HALF! I WILL FUCKEN_ _TEAR_[rip not cry]_YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB!_

_That made Akiza startled at first but she knew he was serious..._

_Akiza: 'Ok maybe he is a bit over insane...'_

_Man #2: What should we do!_

_Man #3: I'de say lets get out of here_

_Scott: But what about the gi-_

_Man #3: Forget about her not when this demon is around_

_Something inside Yusei broke when he said that. Sure everyone in Death City called him a freak and monster but now they call him the Black Star Demon ever since he was so young..._

Note: This originally was from chapter 1 but i didnt have time to make a whole version  
_  
After Yusei takes Akiza to his appartment; Scarlet saw them and followed them behind without being noticed_

_Yusei: So your the senator's daughter right? *giving a cup of tea to her*_

_Akiza: *accepted and took the cup of tea* How'd you know?_

_Yusei: Lets just say you are in the same sad case as I am... *drinking*_

_Akiza: I see and sorry I brought it up its just that..._

_Yusei: Listen you don't need to tell me if you don't want to..._

_The girl nodded and drank her tea while the boy thought an idea at the moment_

_Yusei: Akiza_

_Akiza: Yeah_

_Yusei: Do you mind if we try using soul wavelength to see if we have a match?_

_Akiza: I dont see why not_

_They both stood up and closed their eyes for them to feel if their souls match perfectly. Lucky for them they have an exact match which made them both open they're eyes_

_Akiza: We... *smiling open* we have a match_

_Yusei" Yeah... *smiling* I guess your right..._

_Without thinking, he pulled her in hug which made her gasped softly but smiled and return the hug. Unknown to them, Scarlet just stared wide eyed at them outside the window... she gritted her teeth and left the scene_

_Scarlet: Yusei... How dare you stab me in the back and found another partner!_

* * *

End of flashback...

As he finished his story; Shina was just a bit shocked and confused at the same time

Yusei: There I said it *vicioes and hissing tone* happy now...

Shina: Yes but go on *grin*

Yusei: So clearly I didnt want her to suffer and I wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of her... I swore that I will protect from harm...

Shina: *laughing* AHAHAHAHA! I CANNOT BELIEVE MY OWN BROTHER IS IN LOVE! THATS SO~ ROMANTIC!

Yusei: *anger tone* SHUT THE HELL UP, SHINA! AND I WOULDN'T CALL IT ROMANTIC FROM WHAT I JUST TELL YOU!

Shina: So... (-~-)

Yusei: *sigh* Just because I save her doesn't mean I would call my story "romantic"...

* * *

Today...

Yusei: 'She really needs to stop reading romance novels'

Akiza: Are we almost to our destination

Yusei looked at the location on the map in his bike that the machine said...

Your destination is only 15 feet long from your current location...

Yusei: Were almost there...

As the machine said, they both looked upon a church that is not only far from their spot... Yusei stopped Black Shooting Star at the center of Florence and both got off from the bike...

Akiza: *took of her helmet* Alright Shina said there is a kishin inside a church

Yusei: *took of his helmet* So all we need to do is find it...

* * *

Inside the church...

Kalin Kessler was inside the church slaughtering everyone inside without showing emotion; bodies being torn, human souls floating, and blood spilling everywhere on the solid floor...

Priest: Please... have mercy, Kalin this isn't what you wanted...

Kalin: *dark eyes and dark tone* I've always been negleted to others and now *raised his weapon* I want my revenge...

Sliced the priest in half as blood scattered while the human soul floated

Ragnarok: Tch humans *grabbed the soul* they are nothing but worthless monsters *ate the soul and swallowed*

Kalin: *dark tone* Humans... *evil glare* They will perish for what they have done!

* * *

Back at Yusei and Akiza...

The two teens were riding**[not the dirty stuff]** their dragons, who are now full size, in the mid-air searching the church...

Stardust Dragon: Man why is there so many houses that look like almost like mansions...

Black Rose Dragon: Well appearently this place is expensive but on the other hand we can...

She spaced out for a moment until she sense something coming from Santa Maria Novella Basillica...

Yusei: Do you feel that?

Akiza: Yeah I feel it... *looking at the church above them* Its coming from here...

Both teens sat up and jumped down into the solid ground without making sudden noise

Note: Ok I have to be honest they are like ninjas but clearly cant feel pain whenever they land from high buildings... :[

Akiza: *looking at the door infront of them* 'Why do I feel like my mind is telling me to back away and never open what is inside?'

Yusei: Are you sure we can enter this place cuz my mind is telling me to back away...

Even though she heard him say that, she was still processing... either to go or leave and never know?

Akiza: *sigh* Well my mind is telling me that two but... I need to know...

Yusei: 'Curiousity kils the cat...' Then lead the way...

She put her hands on both doors and slowly open them; as the doors are opened the wind blew but died down seeing nothing but darkness or so they thought...

Stardust Dragon: Um~ were going to our homes now...

Black Rose Dragon: Me too

Both dragons return back to their master's card since they are no longer have be used unless its either to fly across the country or in extreme danger...

Yusei: Hello! Anybody there!

?: What do you think?

They were surprised to hear that but were cautios from the noise

Akiza: Show yourself you coward!

?: Coward? *laughed a little* Why would I be a coward when you punks are the ones who're scared

On cue it showed a dark figure in a cloak that he is in disguise**[he is wearing his Dark Signer clothes]** and a sword that looks wide that it can cut through anything...

Yusei: Who are you! And what do you want!

Kalin: *raised his sword to his face* My name is Kalin Kessler, servant of the Dark Sinfull Signers... *evil grin* Prepare to die!

Just then his weapon made a screeching noise**[like the anime]** which made Yusei and Akiza covered their ears from the painfull sound; Kalin runs up to them by attacking...

Akiza: Yusei turn into your scythe form!

Yusei: Im on it, Akiza!

Grabbed his partners hand and transformed into his scythe form; The top of the blade, which has spikes that are sharpened, has dark blue dragon skull shape with sapphire horns while the handle is pure silver**(Dammit I forgot to describe what it looks like but the last three chapters are just regular weapons so this one I mention has upgrated)**. Both weapons clash to each other.

Yusei: Damn! What kind of weapon is this!

Both meisters step back from their attack since their level rivaled...

Kalin: Hm It seems that you don't know what your up agaisnt

Yusei/Akiza: Huh?

Kalin: I'll show you my true power... The power of the Demon Sword Ragnarok! *evil eyes* Scream Sympathy

* * *

**DWMA...**

**Death Room...**

Shina was looking at the scene from the mirror, watching closely that Yusei and Akiza are battling against Kalin...

Shina: *sigh* I can't believe I gave them that mission...

Kaito: Is that so, Shina?

This sorta made her startled but eventually got over it since she doesnt show any emotion towards anyone...

Shina: What are you doing here, Tou-san(father) shouldn't you be at the council with the other teachers for something...

Kaito: You know to much but ask me this what are you looking...

She still showed no emotions but inside she was panicking

Shina: Nothing much really...

Kaito didnt buy it so instead he shoved, not to hard, and had wide eyes from what he is seeing...

Kaito: Shina what kind of mission did you gave them!

Shina: Uh~ *mumbling*

Kaito: Come again *suspicios look*

Still she said it quietly until Kaito gave her a death glare

Shina: *sigh* I gave them the mission to defeat the Demon Sword a.k.a Ragnarok with his meister Kalin...

Silence filled the room and then...

Kaito: YOU WHAT!

* * *

**Basicila of Santa Maria Novella**

Akiza sliced their enemy in the neck but Kalin's blood prevent him to get fully decapvatation and managed to use his blood to physically hurt Yusei...

Kalin: *laughing evily* Its no use Akiza! My blood is different from you humans! Nothing can hurt me! Screem Sympathy! *sending out a terrifying wave shot*

She dodge the attack until a wave of purple fire came across their path which now is a symbol of the Nazca Line... the Giant...

Yusei: What the hell is this!

Kalin: *chuckled and laughed evily* This is the power to destroy anyone who gets in the way! *showed his Dark Signer mark* The power to take you both down and send you into the Netherworld! Scream Resonanse!

A dark blue soul surrounds him and his weapon; Ragnarok's soul is dark blue and a giant X that represents the center of his face. The only thing difference was that a dark green snake surrounds the soul... They were under the influence of Sayer himself... Just then his weapon glowed dark blue...

Kalin: Screech Gamma! *runs towards Akiza*

Once he attacked her, Akiza blocked the move again until she saw blood coming out of her weapon...

Akiza: *gasp* Yusei!

She retreats from the attacked and kept looking at him with shocked eyes; she never seen a level so high that it can kill almost anything! Both Yusei and Akiza never performed Resonanse in their entire life, believe them they try but didn't understand how?

* * *

**Death Room...**

Shina: This isn't good...

Looking at the now shocked Akiza from her battle with Kalin who is giving a sadistic grin...

Kaito: *sigh* I guess we should rescue them before they lose their souls

Shina: You think they will survive if they perform Soul Resonance...

Kaito: Possible but performing Soul Resonance needs to be more focused if not then they should get along or else they never win a fight

Shina: So your theory is that in other to create Soul Resonance... they have to do it by physical contact...

Even though her "father" didn't agreed to make his students do some funny business after or even before school but the reason why is because he didn't like any Yaoi(gay) and Yuri(lesbian) at his acadamy so clearly he made the rules for that...

Kaito: Since we are seeing this should we make an annoucement for-

Shina: If by letting every student to have sex then yes...

* * *

Inside the church...

Again Akiza dodge the attack but the reason why is after seeing Yusei get hurt she didn't want him to suffer because of her...

Kalin: Come on girl! *repeated attacking* Fight like a man and get over it!

Yusei: Akiza you got to fight back or-

Akiza: I can't Yusei you'll get hurt again!

He was surprised by her reaction but wasn't letting her back away from a fight...

Yusei: Listen don't worry about me

Akiza: But...

Yusei: But nothing if you want to retreat then thats fine by me but we have to beat this guy!

Still Akiza was afraid to lose him and didn't want him to get physically hurt Heck even Yusei knows!

Akiza: 'I cant let you get killed Yusei the only thing if you can live is to leave this place'

Realizing this, she run up to the doors but once she ran up there; it was sealed off and no one escapes from this fight, she was now facing her back agaisnt the door with fear in her eyes as Kalin begins walk...

Kalin: Where do you think your going girl! *walk up to her* The fun is about to begin! *making a charge mode attack of his weapon* You will be the first to die!

He smirked when he saw her trembling in fear and charged to attack her; however... when the sword struck to the stomach area, she was in horror to see Yusei, in his human form, taking the hit instead of her... blood was dripping from his body...

Kalin: I underestimated you... but it seems that the Head Signer took the hit instead of the Hind Claw Signer...

Yusei: *blood dripping in his mouth* Tch... go to hell... Kishin...

He collapse in the floor(more like his left side) and left unconcios**[NO HE IS NOT DEAD!]** leaving a trail of blood scattering the floor...

Akiza: Yusei! *collapsed in her knees* Wake up, Yusei! Please! Wake up! *tears begin to water her eyes* Yusei!

Kalin: *smirk* His a goner and so are you! *raised his weapon* Time to die!

Before the attack hit her; Akiza's right arm was throbbing in pain including Yusei's**[even though he cant feel it]** and the mark of the Head and Hind Claw appears them... Suddenly a red figure dragon floated in the sky with its cry sounds which the witch notice it. That witch was known as Sherry and the red figure is the Crimson Dragon...

Sherry: So the war has finally started kukuku*evil grin* soon the world will perish...

Just in time Proffesor Bruno, Hideo, and Shina appeared by smashing the door open which Kalin got hit from the sudden sharp attack

Shina: Your not gonna get away with this Dark Sinfull Signer!

Kalin: Tch

Ragnarok: Our lady told us to retreat, Kalin

Kalin nodded and grabbed the broom stick, which Sherry was riding on, and rised up from the ceiling

Kalin: We will meet again Akiza Izinski and Yusei Fudo *sadistic grin* And this time I will not hesitate to kill you both!

As he said that; the two left the scene, only leaving the aftermath from what happened

* * *

**DWMA**

**The Nurse's Room...**

Yusei was laying down at the bed with bandages around his stomach area while Akiza was sitting in a chair next to him feeling guilty for what happened...

Akiza: *saddened eyes* Im sorry, Yusei...

Shina: Its ok Akiza its not your fault... 'It was partly my fault to let this happen...

Akiza: *sad tone* I should've known that this would happen... I was careless enough to even notice...

The older female just stood there looking at her "brother" with a guilty look on her face...

Shina: ... Akiza Im so-

The door opened and revealed Kaito, Bruno, and Sherry walking in... Sherry notice Shina and both exchange death glares to each other... Truth be told Shina knows that Sherry IS a witch**(will be explained in the future chapters)**...

Kaito: So how is my son...

Sherry: *smiling* Well the good news is that he survive from blood lose when he battling...

Akiza: *bangs covering her eyes* And the bad news...

Sherry looked at the two men and both nodded to say this...

Sherry: *frowning* The bad news is that he got infected with the black blood from what that sword have...

Now this made Shina shocked from what she heard but was suspecious about this. How did she now about the black blood and why? she thought...

Kaito: At least my son got lucky *bangs covering his eyes* He is the only family I have left...

Everyone except Akiza left the room...

Akiza: Yusei... *tears coming out of her eyes*

She put her head at the bed sheets and cried softly... She still feared of losing him... He was the only person who understand her pain and suffering... He was the one who had been always closer to her the most... Somehow that made her wonder. Did she fall in love with him after all these years? Yes would be the answer but sometimes wonder if he feels the same way**(oh she will find out in the next chapter)**... or so she thought...

Yusei's mind: Its not your fault Akiza... its mine if I wasn't being so carefull and let us run away this wouldn't have happen... but now I regret for thinking to relucnent and made you feel guilty... Im such idiot!

Of course most people say he is overprotected of her too much but it wasnt that he was pervert... ok maybe a pervert but not that kind! It was that he didn't want her to be with those bakas who want to see her panties, luckly she wheres shorts under, and clearly he knew he was madly in love with her... Every night he would try to make her his but knew that would make him regret it for the rest of his life! And he was shocked that he heard her moan his name but quickly forget what he just heard...

* * *

**Somewhere outside Death City...**

**Underground...**

Unknown Voice: Is that so~...

Kalin and Ragnarik nodded; they both disgused that the plan may have failed but he infected Yusei with black blood

Kalin: Is there anything else master...

Unknown Voice: No you did your plan but I assure you will have your revenge on them sooner...

Kalin: I won't let you down master...

At that he vanished in the thick air leaving the unknown figure, Sherry, and another female figure behind...

Sherry: Master we have noticed the Crimson Dragon appear after Yusei got injured...

Unknown Voice: So that dragon have found them on this dimension Tch thats a shocker...

Sherry: And your orders?

Unknown Voice: How about we let Scarlet join the fun once my seal is open...

Sherry: Understood... Master Sayer...

Left while Sayer and Scarlet chat for a while

Sayer: You know what you gotta do after Im free, Scarlet

Scarlet Dark is 17 years old; wearing black Dark Signer clothes(similar to Carly's) with purple lines. Has long dark red hair with golden highlights, fair but pale skin, feline-cat dark purple eyes with black irises surrounding it, and a purple mark that has symbol representing the Condor...

Scarlett: *smirk* Destroy the enemy that I once love and the entire world *laughing insane*

* * *

Chapter 5 ended...

Me: Another chap done and somehow I suck at writting battles! (T_T)

Yusei: So your making a lemon scene next...

Me: Indeed!

Akiza: I thought you were going to do one when you reach chapter 8

Me: Change of plans dude! Cuz im not wait any longer

Soul: R&R guys...

* * *

*Fairy Tail theme song*

Bruno: Ok in order to create Soul Resonance you must do it by physical contact

Angie: Say what!

Yusei: Are you sure you want this, Akiza?

Akiza: If by creating Soul Resonance yes but its something more than that...

Kaito: Jikai! Soul Eater 5Ds! Soul Resonance!

Hideo: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOUR LETTING CHILDREN TO HAVE SEX!

* * *

**Love it or hate it! The next chapter will update but i dont know when cuz I need to hide it from my parents that im making a lemon scene... Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Can I tell you guys a secret...

Kalin: Yeah you can tell us anything after all we are your friends

Me: Right but you guys are fictional characters...

Shina[pronouced she-na]: So...

Me: *sighed and whispered to Shina*

Shina: YOU SECRETLY WATCH PORN VIDEOS! EVEN ANIME!

Me: HEY! ALL OF US TEENAGERS CANT HELP IT! BUT THE TRUTH IS WHY POST IT ON THE INTERNET!

Kid: Pyro does not own anything and sadly never will...

Me: At least I own my OCs!

* * *

*gasp, slap, etc*

'thinking'

_**Contacting= Phone, Mind reading, Mirror or Window**_

_Flashbacks AND Future prediction_

**Cast's character roles:**

**Yusei Fudo as Soul 'Eater' Evans**  
**Jack Atlas as Death the Kid**  
**Crow Hogan as Black Star**  
**Akiza Izinski as Maka**  
**Kaito Fudo as Lord Death**  
**Bruno as Professor Franken Stein (dont feel like putting "Dr." since in Japan say that)**  
**Mira Kuso as Tsubaki**  
**Carly Carmine as Patty**  
**Angie Yukimaru as Liz**

* * *

**Soul Eater 5Ds! The adventures of the Grim Reaper and Rouge Assassine**

**Episode 6: Creation of Soul Resonance!**

**Chapter 6: When two hearts join together and become one they will create both life and performing Soul Resonance**

* * *

**Warning: Sorry but there are no lemon scenes this time :(**

* * *

**May 15, 2134**

**Yusei's and Akiza's appartment...**

**Outside the bedroom...**

**Time: 10: 34: 01 - 10: 46: 12 pm**

Things are getting weird inside the appartment since Jack, Crow, and Shina heard some moaning and groaning outside their**(Jack and Shina)** brother and his partner's room... which causes their alter egos to swell from hearing the ruckus even some neighbors across the room came out of their rooms...

Shina: I cannot believe this...

Jack: Who knew that Yusei was going to 'bang' that Izinski girl...

Crow: Aw man... If this keeps up im going to join the-

Jack/Shina: Forget it Crow!

* * *

Inside the room...

Yusei and Akiza continued their love making ritiul for the 5th time since both didn't want to stop from the heated pleasure their giving to each other; Akiza was fisting the bedsheets moaning loudly from the intense pleasure from her now sex partner while Yusei was on top of her thrusting harder and deeper _inside_, mercilessly fucking her with more speed...

After an hour has passed, both fell asleep from making love which they fully successed; Yusei was thinking about what happen the last few hours before this incident...

* * *

**DWMA**

**R9-4**

**Time: 8: 23: 34 - 8: 45: 56 am**

Professor Bruno Shields was teaching about Soul Resonance for what is its purpose and why... students begin to make notes about the information their given...

Bruno: And that is how we meisters and weapons create Soul Resonance *closed the book* Any questions that I would like to answer?

Notice Angie raising her hand and pointed at her to question him...

Angie: Yeah I have a question... Mr. Shields... How do we perform Soul Resonance?

Silence came but a cricket made some noises...

Bruno: Uh... Well you see... *laughing nerviously*

Angie: Come on man we want to know!

Bruno: *sigh* Fine... In order to create Soul Resonance you must do it by... Physical Contact...

Everyone were shocked, even the highest rank students, to hear that from the professor...

Angie: Say what!

Akiza: Um did he just said the you-now-what part...

Yusei: Oh no...

Jack: Just great...

Crow: Oh yeah *pervy grin*

He later saw the four glaring at him like he said something wrong...

Crow: What? Its true...

Yusei: You are one sad little man...

Bell rang

After the whole class left their home rooms; Shina came by to tell her 'brothers' about the soul resonance...

Shina: So basically all of us students have to do _it _in order to perform Soul Resonance...

Akiza: But what about the students who have you know... um...

Angie: *arms crossed* Male and male... Female and female

Shina: Well Lord Kaito said that gays and lesbians are not allowed to do that... *smirk* only masculine and feminine can do that...

Out of nowhere, a raging Hideo is having a conversation with Professor Shields and Lord Kaito which made the 5 teens stop their tracks and look at older adutls...

Hideo: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOUR LETTING KIDS HAVE SEX BECAUSE OF CREATING SOUL RESONANCE!

Kaito: *sweatdrop* Um calm down Hideo just because we let them do _it _doesnt mean we are forcing to—

Hideo: For Ra's sake, Kaito! Isnt sex suppose to be based on actual marriage like two people who are deeply in love with each other and─

Bruno: *smoking a cigarrite* It doesnt matter, for all I know is that they can wear protective gear...

Yusei/Akiza/Jack/Crow/Shina: 'Gear?'

Kaito: You mean condoms and birth control pills right

Bruno: Yes thats what I meant...

Hideo: But-

Kaito: No buts, Hideo... you may be a senator who is overprotected of his daughter but to be honest my "daughter" is the president of Death City *grin* She can punish anyone after all

The four teen's jaw drop while in their chibi form**[Imagine them as chibis from Ultimate Spider-Man trust me its so awsome and funny! ^W^]** and turn their direction to Shina's which she shrugs...

Bruno: Now in the mean time just give Yusei a chance and show some respect towards him

The two men left leaving a dumbstrucked Hideo behind but manage to catch up with them...

Yusei: I have a question, Akiza? *looking at her* Why does your dad not trust me?

Akiza: *sigh* Either he doesnt like you taking advantage of me or he thinks your more good-looking than he is

Yusei: *raised an eyebrow* Huh? I never thought of that before. Tch I guess im hotter than the rest of the guys in school

Jack: *mumbling* And thats why Izinski chose you because she has high-heels for you...

Yusei/Akiza: _**What did you say you**** Jackass!**_

Jack: **_Shut up, demon and_ _witch..._**

This somehow cause them to feel angry but Shina gave the three a death glare to not mess up; after everyone went to their homes but Jack, Crow and Shina decided to spy on the other two...

Angie: Oh great...

Carly/Mira: What?

Angie: I think Mr. Douchbag, Mr. Perv Boy, and Ms. Evil are going to spy on the Grim Reaper and Rough Assassine

Carly: *sigh* I think it would be better if Yusei is called Black Star and Akiza as Black Rose...

* * *

Circle of character's POV of my story writing...

Black Star: HEY!

Me: What? If I didnt know any better I thought maybe in the manga their would be a girl called Black Rose? No offense Akiza

Akiza: Actually if I had a daughter name Black Rose

Yusei: Or not...

Akiza: Then it might be true...

Me: Hm if an author make that story then i'll be glad but not in crossover just make your own character instead of Akiza

Jack: If she ever finds out that it will be the same character then in real life she will kill that person...

End of this chit-chat...

* * *

**Yusei's and Akiza's appartment...**

**Living room**

**2: 04: 23 - 2: 09: 41**

Yusei change into his regular clothes since he was sick of wearing casual clothes**(I feel the same way T^T)**. It was a black T-shirt with a white dragon symbol, and blue jeans... Honestly he never feels like wearing his shoes since it was Autumn which explains why he nickname Akiza as Aki**(totally makes sense but who doesnt)**. Akiza just sighed and was wearing her regular clothes. It was a white T-shirt with a black dragon symbol and blue mini shorts... To be perfectly honest she doesnt mind him drooling over her clothes she wears... Lets just they both actually like each other but love is the proper word... They both just sit in the kitchen table doing nothing but avoid eye contact...

Yusei: So... *drumming his fingers in the table* Should we start on something new...

Akiza: *shrugs* I dont know...

Elise came inside the kitchen, in her cat form, oblivious about what is going on on the two teen's head..

Elise: Why not start something you should do today?

Yusei/Akiza: Like?

Elise: Like go take a shower together and wrestled naked there *pervy grin*

Both Yusei and Akiza blushed really badly since they thought about it for once... well more like a zillion times; Elise just shrugged and went to a bar where Hideo always hang out there...

Yusei: That was... unexpected...

Akiza: Indeed...

There was an awkard silence for a few minutes until Akiza broke it...

Akiza: Im going to our bedroom to change my clothes...

Yusei: Why?

She hesitated for a moment and gave a frown a little...

Akiza: You'll find out when you enter the bedroom

At that she left while Yusei had a puzzled expression

Yusei: 'I wonder what she was thinking...'

* * *

~ 12 minutes later ~

Outside of the room StarRose [a.k.a. Yusei's and Akiza's room]

Jack, Crow, and Shina were walking down the hall going to room StarRose, which is only 10 feet away, and talking some sexual advice in the near future...

Crow: How come your father let students do the mating rituel?

Shina: Because some idiot put that rule for some odd reason

Jack: And that idiot would be... *give her a stern look*

Stopped for a few minutes

Shina: ...

Jack: Exactly

Continued walking...

* * *

Back inside StarRose...

3: 23: 43 - 3: 45: 31 am

Yusei was shocked to see his partner doing a seductive pose... An hour ago, Yusei somehow got worried about her since she hasnt come back at the living room, so being a protective partner he decided to check on her inside their bedroom... When he opened the door he was shocked that Akiza, his friend-now-girlfriend, was wearing a red lace teddy and giving him lustfull eyes... he even have a boner when he saw her like that...

Akiza: *seductive tone* Do you like it? *groped her boobs with both hands*

Yusei: *drooling* 'IM THE LUCKIEST MAN ON EARTH! XD' A-A-Akiza... I-I-I... d-don't know what to say...

Akiza: *giggling* My my if I didn't know any better I would have at least notice your... thing appearing *looked away*

Yusei: *blushing* ... *sigh* Ok i'll be honest... this actually my first time having a... a... *coughing* Boner...

Akiza: ...

Yusei: Listen Akiza I dont want to be rude but... Do you really want this?

Akiza: *sigh* If its about creating Soul Resonanse yes and i already took birth control pills to prevent me to get pregnant but... *looked down and blushed madly* Its something more than that...

For some reason, Yusei already figure out what she meant by that...

Yusei: Akiza...

Akiza: *looking up* ... Yeah

Yusei: There's something I need to tell you...

* * *

Outside the room

Jack managed to open the front door while Crow and Shina entered inside which both are surprise that the living room seem... perfect... A flat screen t.v., there were black, red, white, and blue colors painted in the walls that seem to be more... gothic, a kitchen that looks fancy**[imagine it ok]**, and strangest thing they have weapons that are one of those movies they have like ninja stars, katanas, and more... only these are not from the acadamy...

Crow: Wow...

Shina: Just...

Jack: Wow...

Then they heard to voices inside the bedroom door and the three put their ears inside the door...

Shina: *whispering low* I wonder what their talking about...

Jack/Crow: *shrug*

* * *

Inside the room... Again (TT^TT)

Yusei: Akiza... Ever since I meet you I... felt something strange between us...

Akiza: ... Um... what do you mean strange...

Yusei: Well... its just that I...

Note: Of ALL the universe and everyone knew why does he suck at confessing with a girl!

Akiza was upset that she have gone a little bit more lust frenzy only showing her body figure with him... Its not that she's a slut, its just that she wants to know how it feels to have sex[trust me in the anime i dont think that really happen at that place a.k.a the Acardia Movement, she's still a virgin be glad].

Yusei: 'Damnit you idiot! TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!' Akiza what im trying to say is that I-

Akiza: I love you, Yusei

Silence filled the air...

Yusei: ... What?

Akiza: You heard me...

Yusei: *looked away* I also feel the same way as you do...

* * *

Outside the room

Still the other 3 teenagers are still eavesdropping...

Shina: Really is that the best way to confess

Jack: Im guessing they havent fully confess enough

Shina just kept quiet until she saw a dark vision but quickly ignore it

Shina: 'Something tells me that the war will arrive but for know we need to train hard'

Suddenly they heard a bang on the door, which the three are eavesdropping, and heard a make out session inside...

Crow: What the hell?

Jack: Is it me or are they making out already...

Shina: Tch. If I had a camera then yes we could have at least video tape it...

* * *

Inside the room...

Both Yusei and Akiza gave each other a passionate kiss, neither of them wanted to stop but needed a break for the lack of air, breathing heavily that they both grin at the thought seeing each other naked... and so it begins...

Note: Im not writing any M-rated chapters since FF is taking them down so... its cencored

About an hour and 30 minutes both came making them release their hands from their hold...

* * *

Yusei just shook his head remebering the heated pleasure 8 hours ago but not because he regretted what happen its just that he felt tired to continue further... He looked at Akiza, seeing her peacefull face making him smile at the sight...

Yusei: *whispering* Told you, you'll never forget this awsome moment...

He then fell asleep and smiled when he dreamed about their future together

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jack, Crow, and Shina has heard it all and seen it as well

Jack/Crow: DAMN! *blood squirted out of their noses and passed out*

Shina: ... At least I video tape it all. THIS IS GONNA BE A BIG HIT FOR ALL YOU FAITHSHIPPERS! *shiny eyes and smiling*

Jack/Crow: *jaws droped* WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

* * *

End of chapter 6...

Me: OK so making lemon scenes was a bad idea but im curious do they allow lemon & lime in T-rated fics im just curious thats all since either I should decide on returning this back on with different settings since I added it?

Yusei/Akiza: WE LIVED!

Me: Not really im going to sign in at Adult Fanfiction

Yusei/Akiza: (O_O) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Yep R&R and sorry for the cencors im sad that all the M-rated fics will be taken down :'( Plus if you want to know what Adult Fanfiction is then its where people right M-rated stories and MA meaning mature adults besides im going to sign in

* * *

**I couldnt figure out what chapter will be called next but no worries... The next chap will update but my computer time is off schedule... I'll come back until my mom gives me permission. Pyro is gone Ja ne! Any mistakes in this when u notice I must fix it**


	7. Chapter 7

Me: ...

Yusei: Hey Pyro, have you finish- HOLY CRAP! *noticing me wearing a nun's outfit* what happen to you?

Me: ... I think the lemon part got me the sin called **Lust**

Yusei: What makes u say that?

Me: *gives the 7 deadly sins & 7 heavenly virtues list and info*

Yusei: *reads it* Lust- an insatiable need for sex or things of a sexual nature... *stops for a moment*

Me: Keep reading, Crab-head!

Yusei: *sighs and continues reading* This includes thoughts, desires, and actions. If this need is unfed, it could lead to masterbation, rape, and even beastiality. Lust is fed by any of the aformention means or viewing pornography... *stops reading* Is that why you hate porn?

Me: Yes but... Ok I accept my fate *gives Yusei a knife* Please kill me *return back to my regular clothes*

Yusei: Pyro does not own anything except her OCs... And no im not going to kill Pyro... For now

* * *

'dialoge' which is thinking

~ means longer words

*dialoge* which experssions (-~-)

_Flashbacks and future predictions_

_**Comunicating= Mirror, phone, window, messages, or mind**** reading**_

**Kishins, or witches speaking**

* * *

**Cast's character roles:**

**Yusei Fudo - Soul 'Eater' Evans  
Jack Atlas - Death the Kid  
Crow Hogan - Black Star  
Akiza Izinski - Maka Albarn  
Carly Carmine - Patty Thompson  
Angie Yukimaru - Liz Thompson  
Mira Kuso - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**

**Guests as themselves:  
**  
**Shina Kuso**

* * *

**Note: This chapter is parody meaning they can goof off before they get serious... Its like OVAs from Fairy Tail. Also there is a new poll... You can vote for all you anime/cartoon lovers! :D**

* * *

**Soul Eater 5Ds!: The Adventures of the Grim Reaper and Rouge Assassine**

**Episode 7: What is the Best Way to Get Along is a Nice Friendly Game**

**Chapter 7: Games Can Lead to Some Friendly But Strange Things**

* * *

**Death City**

**Yusei's and Akiza's appartment**

**Day 16...**

It was a sunny morning at Death City the sky is blue, the weird sun is up**[LOL]**, the grass is green. Yep it was peacefull... or so they thought? At Yusei and Akiza's appartment, they're friends have come to pay a visit since the two lovers has decided to challenge their frineds in a duel**[No not that kind of duelings we watch at Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds]**. At that the girls are using the pool outside for some relaxsation while the boys were hanging out inside the appartment

Jack: So Yusei... How was it? *grinning*

Yusei: *puzzled expression* What do you mean?

Crow: Oh come on, Yus, we know you and Aki did something last night? *pervy grin*

Then it hit Yusei and realized what they meant by that but rather not talk about his new sex life...

Yusei: As much as it kills me Im not telling you two what happen last night

Crow: Please, we all know that you and your meister sleep together, right?

Yusei: *sigh* All right you win... It was amazing!

Jack/Crow: How amazing?

Yusei: 'Are this guys stupid?' *sigh* To be honest, did you guys remember we made a bet about having sex with our partners 5 years ago?

Jack: *puzzled look* Yeah we remember, why?

Yusei: *grin* Well for starters who ever wins the bet means the other two have to become his servants for the next 3 months without complaining nor cussing and the winner's partner can punish them... harshly

Jack and Crow now remembers the three made a bet about having with their partners... at that they realize they lost and Yusei won the bet which makes them his servants and turned pale with horrified expressions. Imagining Akiza's dark side...

Jack/Crow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!

Yusei: Tch. *shrugs* What can I say, I win **ALL** the time?

* * *

At the swimming pool

The girls were wearing their bikin's but wearing different colors. Akiza's was red, Mira's was lavender, Carly's was grey, Angie's was white, and Shina's blue.

Akiza: *relaxing at the pool* This is the life, ladies

Mira: *also relaxing at the pool* Indeed

Angie went to the jacuzzi since she likes to be left alone but also enjoys some hot steam

Angie: This place has everything!

Carly: No wonder yours and Yusei's family are rich... so damn lucky...

Akiza: *excited tone* Well do I have an awsome boyfriend or what!

The other girls looked at her with shocked expressions written at her face. They never knew Yusei was now Akiza's boyfriend, well more like sex lovers but who cares...

Angie: So he is your boyfriend already

Akiza: Yeah why is somebody jealous?

Shina: No but when did you two became boyfriend and girlfriend?

Akiza: Yesterday... *raised an eyebrow* Why?

Shina: ... *grin* So how was it?

The red-head gave a puzzled look but realize that they were talking about if she done _it_ with her weapon. She blushed at the thought of it...

Akiza: *blushed* It felt good...

The girls just gave a serious look since they knew it was a simple lie

Akiza: Ok it was amazing! Man I never knew that actually feels goods...

Shina: So what girl, and besides we havent done it yet

Now this surprised Akiza but she wanted to know what they mean?

Akiza: What to you mean you never done it yet? *puzzled look*

Angie: Im guessing you haven't figure it out?

This was getting confusing until Carly said

Carly: What this two are saying is that Bruno said we are allowed to have sex tomorrow which is after class starts

Akiza: *pale* ... Your saying that

Mira: Yeah you two done it earlier than us but didnt you get the Email he send you?

Akiza turn to stone and realize she ended up seducing her partner without even knowing to wait...

Akiza: 'Oh No!'

* * *

Living Room

The boys decided to play video games but Yusei decided they should play his long time favorite game... Unchained Blades

Jack: You, Yusei Fudo, actually played Unchained Blades without telling us?

Yusei: Yep is actually the coolest game I have ever played even Akiza played it 5 years ago

Crow: So which game system we will use?

Yusei went to his room and got four PSPs: red, pink, silver, and orange, he tossed the silver to Jack and tossed the orange to Crow

Yusei: The red is mine and the pink is Akiza's

Both turned on the game system and let Yusei put Unchained Blades inside the PSP. Once its on they chose their characters: Yusei chose Fang, Jack chose Lucius, and Crow chose... Niko?**[Im not sure PSPs allow multiple players but heck in my story yes]**

Jack: Um Crow you do realize that Niko is a female, right?

Crow: So...

Yusei: Enough talk lets just play already

The boys gave an irritated sigh and they began to play

~ 4 hours later ~

Jack and Crow have their jaws open while Yusei laughed victories; Lucius and Niko are knocked out cold while Fang was simply laughing as well.

Yusei: *speaking like Fang* Its that all you got? Im the strongest Dragon Emperor in the world!

All of a sudden Akiza came inside and gave a confused look but notice their PSPs on their hands

Akiza: Can I play, guys? Im getting tired from the girls constant bitching...

The blonde and ginger-head looked at Yusei and shook their heads but the raven boy decided to let his girlfriend play

Jack: *mumbling* Damn it...

Crow: So which character you'll choose, Aki?

Akiza: Tiana...

Jack/Crow: *puzzled look* Tiana?

Yusei: She's from the Phoenix Clan and a princess 'Idiots'

~ 45 minutes later ~

Again Jack and Crow lost easily by the two lovers but then Yusei lost and Akiza laughed at her winning

Akiza: Ahahahaha! You just got beaten by a girl, Suckers!

Yusei/Jack/Crow: WE WANT A RE-MATCH!

Akiza: Alright geez

Before they have a re-match someone says wazzup longer

Crow: Wonder who that was?

Yusei: Hey look over there *pointing at his "sister"*

Shina: Wazzup guys!

Akiza: *snickering* Wazzup

Crow: Wazzup~

Jack: 'Oh no, not again!' *remembering what happen 3 years ago*

* * *

_4 years ago_

_Death City_

_Jack's, Carly's, and Angie's mansion_

_Yusei, Akiza, Shina, and __Rusei_**[will be explain next chapter]**_payed a visit to Jack's place since he wanted to show something to them... As they entered they all were amazed by his home including having maids and butlers_

_Shina: Im guessing his real parents are actually rich but..._

_Rusei: You do realize that Jack told us not to mention his parents... After what happen_

_Yusei was really glad he has a blood-related brother even though he never mentions his brother's name at DWMA. But since he was little before he went to his insanity, he always admire his older brother since was better at everything. He and Rusei have a good brother relationship since childhood although they have a sibling rivalry for seeing who will become the next heir for the shinigami Fudo Clan._

_Akiza: You know, Yusei, your actually lucky to have a better sibling_

_Yusei: *confused* Why?_

_Akiza: ... *hung her head down as her face darkens* Cuz my older brother __Dean_**[will be explain in the future chapters]**_ hasnt come back over the past 7 years... *sad look*_

_Somehow he felt guilty to hear that, ever since her parents divorced Dean had been feeling uneasy since then and took care of his sister because their father was doing his job... Akiza and Dean had a good relationship until she saw him and his friend Alice having sex in their home which explains why Akiza was terrified and tramautized from that fateful day meaning she believed that it was for pleasure and not actual love. About the age of 5, Dean told her that he has decided to move out of the city and find their mother but after the years he never came back..._

_Butler: Master Jack is in the technology area_

_As they went to the techno IL, they saw Jack, Carly, and Angie laughing at something in the computer_

_Rusei: Is it me or is our "brother" watching Annoying Orange_

_Jack: *looked up* How'd you know?_

_Rusei: I can tell..._

_After that everyone except Rusei said wazzup for the 13th time until they witnessed a butler get killed by the Kool'Aid Man which all except Rusei screamed in horror... and then they said wassabi... which made Rusei facepalm his head_

_Rusei: This is gonna take a while or so..._

* * *

Jack's thoughts broke when he see's everyone even TALKING FRUITS are saying Wazzup! Talk about some random parody! (0_0) Plus I got the idea from Annoying Orange Wazzup got to check it at youtube cuz its funny!

Yusei: Wazzup~

Akiza: Wazzup~

Shina/Crow: Waazzuupp~

Akiza: Yo, where's Carly?

Carly: Wazzup~

Yusei/Akiza/Crow: Wazzuup~

Shina: Yo, where's Mira?

Mira: Sup fools

Crow: Wazzuup~

Shina: Eeeehh~

Yusei/Akiza: Eeehh~

Carly: Aaahh~

Crow/Mira: Eeehhh~

When all of sudden...

Boy: Yo guys, wait for me!

Orange: Whoa... Hold on!

Yusei: Wait a minute is that

Jack/Angie: Oh no, not Justin Beiber!

Note: not really a fan of JB but whats better to have him get killed or humiliated ^^"

JB: Waaazzzuuup!

Bananas: Bleyeeehh~

Kiwi: Ehh~

Lemon: Ehh~

JB: Aaw~

Yusei: Eeeghgh~

Akiza: Yaach~

They laughed until Killer Kool'Aid man sliced JB! And everyone screamed in horror.

Everyone: OH MY GOD! *screaming*

After that, the killer left while the rest of the teens calmed down

Yusei: Dude that was some crazy shit back there!

Orange: Whoa!

It was quiet... until they heard a doorbell ring at the living room

Akiza: I'll get it *walked at the front door* Lord Kaito

Kaito: Is Yusei here?

The raven-hair boy walked up and was suprised that his father is in his appartment

Yusei: Hey that wazzup

Crow: Waazzuuup-Ow! :'(

Shina: Be quiet you, idiot!

Kaito: Theres something I need to tell you

Yusei: What is it?

He took a deep breath and said the next words making everyone in the room shocked

Kaito: Your brother Rusei is coming to Death City...

* * *

Chapter 7 ended

Me: CLIFFHANGER!

Rusei: Awsome im going to appear in the next chapter

Me: Maybe

Rusei: Maybe? What does that suppose to mean!

Yusei: Review until next time...

Me: If you want to know what Unchained Blades is check google and click the top title. Somehow they made the game for Nintendo 3Ds and I cant believe this story was a little short

* * *

*Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes ending theme song*

Yusei: I cant believe my older brother is finally here... after so long

Kaito: Rusei, my son its been 10 years since you left...

Akiza: Why are you feeling so concerned about him

Shina: Because Rusei is not what he seems to be... he has changed

Dark Scarlet: *smirk* You've always wanted vengeance on this world, Rusei, we both have the same sins

Crow: Jikai! Soul Eater 5Ds! Mastering Witch Hunter and Family Reunien!

Dark Rusei: Watch out, little brother... *grinning evily* Everything you cared will be destroyed!

* * *

**You're probably wondering why the enemies wanted revenge on Yusei... well they were defeated by him except Misty and Carly so technically in this dimension is that the Dark Signers & Sayer remember everything but not the Signers and I know I should at least done that but lets face it the heroes will find a way to remember something... hopefully but it will stay that way until I give their memories back at the final chapter**

**The next chapter will update some time since Im going to high school but eventually I need new clothes[not the usual school clothes anymore] before classes start next month August 22 I believe... Ja ne! Also i'll try to make chapter 8 before I go to school (TT^TT)**


	8. Author's note

**IMPORTANT NOTE!:**

**Soul Eater 5Ds! will be continuing at fridays, saturdays and/or sundays since now Im going to highschool which I already went today so sadly I wont be updating anything until I come back for the next 2 days and upload chapter 8. Dont blame me cuz we students have 4 years to be there and I really need to get an education once I go to college or university.**

**Now before I closed this I may possible add another story but for now I must finish the story Im writing... it will be at least 50 or more chapters and onced its finished Im going to make season 2 called Soul Eater! 5Ds: The Next Signers, Heroes of Tomorrow... I know the title is long ^^' but it will be shortened as Soul Eater! 5Ds: The Teen Signers or I'll come up with something later... **

**So heres the story about season 2: Yusei and his friends decided to stay Death City. 20 years later, Yusei and Akiza's son Kai Fudo along with their daughter Skylar Fudo is becoming the next heir of the shinigami Fudo family but an old enemy comes back from Hell and kills all 6 Signers including their partners... however he resurrected them and became his royal servants. I know Im evil, right?! :D . So its up to the Fudo, Atlas, Hogan, and Izinski's children to stop the enemy and save their parents or else both dimensions will collide and will be consumed of darkness...**

**Heres the children's name...**

**- Yusei and Akiza Fudo's Kids: Kai(male) and Skylar(female)**

**- Jack and Angie Atlas's Kids: James Atlas(only son)**

**- Crow and Mira Hogan's Kids: Raven(male) and Neko(female)**

**- Dean and Silvia Izinski's Kids: Mikey(male), Donny(male), Raph(male), and Leo(male)**

**So thats all for now... and hopefully I might update the next chapter on some other time which won't be involving any homework or projects... It sucks right?... Don't worry guys I will update ASAP Ja ne... :(**

* * *

**Yusei: Well that sucks...**

**Rusei: Damnit! I thought I was going to appear at chapter 8!**

**Me: I told you that you might appear at chapter 8...**

**Rusei: Why I ya'da! *attacked the author***

**Luna: Don't worry guys. Pyro will update chapter 8... Hopefully...**


End file.
